Is it My Fault?
by cayamby
Summary: Kenapa dia tak berhenti? Tak cukupkah menjadikanku seseorang yang hina? Apakah dia tak puas menyiksaku? Yunho.. kau kejam! / YunJae - Mpreg / RnR? DLDR [Pending]
1. Chapter 1

**Ebby Story Line :**

 **–** _ **Is it My Fault**_ **? (** _ **Don't hurt me, please**_ **) –**

 _Kebahagiaan yang hilang.. akankah kembali_?

"Buatkan aku kopi!"

Ia berteriak dari seberang telepon–sedang aku meremas bagian baju yang berada di depan dada berusaha menenangkan jantung yang hampir meloncat keluar dari sarangnya karena mendengar teriakan barusan. Meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempat semula dan cepat melangkahkan kaki menuju _pantry_.

Segera masuk ke ruang khusus ini dan menyapu seluruh ruangan mencari alat-alat yang kubutuhkan untuk memenuhi perintah yang diberikan kepadaku semenit lalu. Ada beberapa _office boy_ tengah beristirahat; sontak memandangiku yang mulai berkutat di konter dimana bahan-bahan–gula, kopi, termos air panas di tata rapi.

Sebenarnya sudah biasa mereka menemukanku kerepotan di _pantry_ untuk membuat segelas kopi, teh, atau minuman lainnya yang merupakan perintah langsung dari _sajangnim_. Bos besar kami di perusahaan ini.

" _Hyung_ , biar.. biar aku saja yang membuatnya." Jonghyun menghampiri dengan raut yang ku tahu ia tak enak membiarkanku membuat segelas kopi padahal ada mereka di sini–yang bertugas untuk membersihkan dan melayani para _staff_.

Para _office boy_ maupun _office girl_ seperti temanku. Mereka selalu memperhatikan dan memberi semangat ketika bertemu. Apalagi sewaktu mendapatiku di _pantry._ Jujur saja, aku senang. Meski di bagian berbeda, aku tak pernah menyepelekan pekerjaan mereka. Kami adalah pekerja, jadi aku tak boleh bersikap buruk hanya karena bagianku bisa dibilang sedikit lebih tinggi.

Sejak awal aku bekerja, _pantry_ menjadi tempat paling sering ku kunjungi; karena perintah _sajangnim_.

Aku menatapnya sebentar sembari menunjukkan senyum kecil, "tak apa, aku bisa sendiri."

" _Geundae_ –"

"Selesai." Kataku memotong perkataannya. Aku kembali menunjukkan senyum pada Jonghyun yang kini melihatku prihatin. Yah, tidak apa-apa. Selagi aku bisa melakukannya aku akan menuruti perintah _sajangnim_. Hanya membuat kopi, bukan masalah besar.

Aku tahu Jonghyun bermaksud baik, tapi bila _sajangnim_ tahu yang membuat kopi adalah _office boy_ maka tamatlah riwayatku. Ia tentu memeriksa cctv _pantry_ untuk membuktikan jika benar aku yang melakukan perintahnya. Aku takut _sajangnim_ marah. Semua yang bekerja di sini tahu bahwa _sajangnim_ adalah orang yang tidak dapat menahan emosi. Aku tidak mau ia memecat orang-orang yang berusaha membantuku.

Mengetuk pintu ruangan _sajangnim_ beberapa kali–bentuk sopan santun–lalu membuka perlahan. Mengintip sebentar melihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan; membaca surat-surat yang kuberikan pagi tadi. Aku masuk sambil menutup pintu kemuidan meletakkan segelas kopi yang ku bawa ke atas meja.

"Permisi, _sajangnim_." Kataku, untuk sopan santun.

 _Sajangnim_ tak menyahut. Tidak aneh. Ia terlalu sering mengabaikan aku. Mencoba tersenyum walau ia tak akan melirikku. Kulihat tangannya meraih pegangan gelas kemudian dengan pandangan masih pada kertas-kertas itu ia menyeduh(?) kopi buatanku. Operasi jantungku mulai meningkat, cemas menanti reaksi _sajangnim_.

Baru aku meneguk saliva gugup gelas kopi tadi melayang. Cairan hitam panas tersebut sukses mengotori dan menyakiti bagian perutku. Aku merintih kaget serta sakit. Sontak memegangi bulatan besar di tubuhku, mengusapnya pelan guna meredakan hawa panas yang menyebar. Sementara gelas tadi jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan bunyi cukup keras karena pecah.

Tatapan tajam itu kembali mengarah telak padaku. Wajah _sajangnim_ mengeras–pertanda emosinya memuncak. Ke-kenapa? Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Apa kopi yang ku buat tak sesuai dengan keinginannya? Terlalu manis? Atau malah kekurangan gula? Pertanyaan seputar kemungkinan kesalahan yang kuperbuat bermunculan.

Aku takut.

"Kau ingin membunuhku!?" ia bertanya dengan nada tajam, menusuk indra pendengaranku.

Tubuhku menegang. Terlalu terkejut. Detakan jantung dalam dada juga makin tak karuan. Oh, Tuhan.. kenapa lagi? Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Apa kesalahanku? Ada apa dengan kopi yang ku buat? Sudah kesekian kalinya ia membentakku hari ini.

" _Jwe_ - _jweisonghamnida_.." menunduk takut. Suaraku hampir hilang.

"Gajimu bulan ini akan ku potong sembilan puluh persen!"

Sontak kepalaku terangkat dan memandang _sajangnim_ yang kembali sibuk dengan berbagai map di atas meja. Sembilan puluh persen? Sebanyak itu? Gajiku merupakan nominal paling kecil di perusahaan ini biarpun aku seorang asisten _sajangnim_. Dan.. dan ia akan memotong sembilan puluh persen? Ke-kenapa dia tega sekali?

"Ta-tapi.." aku ingin protes, tentu. Hanya karena kesalahan yang tak kuketahui ia memotong gajiku dengan sadis. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Bersihkan pecahan gelas itu dan keluar dari ruanganku." Ia memerintah tanpa menoleh atau sekedar melirik. Seolah aku hanya seorang pekerja rendahan yang mengharapkan belas kasihan. Tak menghargaiku sedikitpun.

Dadaku sesak. Tiba-tiba saja oksigen yang kuhirup tak ada lagi. Aku ingin menangis. Dia tega sekali padaku. Kenapa hanya aku yang diperlakukan begini? Sampai kapan aku harus menahan sakit yang ia berikan tak hanya pada batin juga tubuhku? Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Menahan isakan yang terancam keluar aku mencoba berjongkok untuk memunguti pecahan-pecahan gelas di lantai, namun dengan keadaanku sekarang rasanya susah sekali.

Menggigit bibir bagian dalam sebagai usaha pelampiasan sakit yang menyerang perutku ketika berjongkok sewaktu mengambil pecahan-pecahan gelas dan meletakkan di baki yang ku pegang. Setelah selesai aku bangkit berdiri lalu membungkuk pelan meski tak akan ia lihat kemudian keluar dari ruangan _sajangnim_.

Bulir bening itu langsung menetes saat aku tiba di luar ruang _sajangnim_. Menangis tanpa suara. Kegiatan yang sangat sering kulakukan semenjak bekerja di sini. Meremat baki yang ku pegang dan berjalan menuju meja yang ku tempati. Hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari ruang _sajangnim_. Meletak baki di atas meja dan duduk di kursi yang selalu menjadi sandaran punggungku.

Di sini tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya kami; aku dan _sajangnim_ yang menghuni lantai ini. Tak akan ada yang melihatku menangis. Dinding yang dapat berbicara pun hanya membisu mengetahui keadaanku. Sakit sekali. Mengingat semua perlakuannya terhadap diriku, tak ada habisnya. Seakan senang aku menderita. Aku masih bisa menerima ia memotong gajiku sebanyak lima puluh persen, tetapi.. kalau sembilan puluh persen..? Mau hidup dengan apa aku? Aku Cuma menumpang di rumah yang kutinggali dan uang yang kupunya sangat terbatas.

Ya Tuhan.. kenapa dia tak berhenti? Tak cukupkah menjadikanku seseorang yang hina? Apakah dia tak puas menyiksaku selama dua tahun..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Annyeong_.."

Aku menyapa siapapun yang ku temui di sepanjang koridor. Pamer senyum, bertingkah sok akrab yang kemudian mendapat tatapan heran yang membuatku sadar jika prilakuku sangat memalukan. Tapi, ah.. aku sangat senang. Aku bahagia! Akhirnya bisa menapakkan kakiku di salah satu Universitas terkenal Seoul. Terkenal karena para mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya mempunyai IQ yang tinggi. Di atas rata-rata.

Apakah aku termasuk diantaranya? Ah~ berhasil masuk, berarti iya. Aku senang sekali.

Memandangi halaman di area gedung Universitas yang sangat luas dan di penuhi oleh para penuntut ilmu yang sedang beristirahat, berkumpul dan makan siang. Ramai. Ini benar-benar tempat yang menyenangkan. Aku harus bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di sini. Mendapat banyak teman dan belajar dengan rajin. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan uang peninggalan _eomma_ dan kerja kerasku.

Kepalaku mengangguk-ngangguk kala menyusun rencana menuntut ilmu di sini. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan semua orang yang menyayangiku, termasuk diriku sendiri. Hah.. senangnya.

Bibirku tak henti-henti membentuk senyum saat menelusuri kampus baruku ini. Aku ingin berkenalan dengan gedungnya terlebih dahulu, selanjutnya para mahasiswa, _kyusungnim_ , pelajaran dan kegiatan-kegiatan kampus.

Dinding dan pilar-pilarnya terbuat dari bahan bangunan berkualitas tinggi. Di cat berwarna terang namun lembut, biru muda. Semuanya tertata rapi. Letak kelas cukup strategis jadi mudah menemukannya. Aula kampus sangat besar. Mengalahkan lapangan sepak bola yang pernah kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri; tidak dari televisi. Ada café, perpustakaan yang cukup luas, lapangan untuk berbagai macam olahraga bola besar, laboratorium dengan peralatan lengkap dan.. ah! Aku menemukan kolam renang. Uh.. senangnya.

Aku tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan? Mulai saat ini aku akan menuntut ilmu di Universitas DongBang. _Appa_ - _eomma_ , apa kalian bangga terhadapku? Aku berhasil masuk ke salah satu Universitas terkenal di Seoul. Ah, aku ingin sekali membagi kesenanganku ini bersama kalian. Um, berapa kali aku mendengungkan kata senang? Aku benar-benar bahagia.

Sewaktu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, mataku membola. Ah, aku terlambat. Padahal tadi sengaja datang lebih cepat, tapi terlalu asik sendiri jadi membuatku malah terlambat masuk. Baiklah, Kim Jaejoong.. semangat! Mengepalkan tangan dan berteriak sendiri dan berlari meninggalkan area kolam renang menuju kelasku.

" _Fighting_!"

 **xXx**

" _Jo_ - _eun achim_.." aku mengintip ke dalam sebuah kelas yang bertanda kelas matematika. Di dalam ada seorang _kyusungnim_ perempuan berdiri di depan kelas. Mungkin menerangkan pelajaran. Karena salamku tadi, _kyusungnim_ menoleh dan memperhatikanku yang sedang memamerkan senyum.

Seperti teringat sesuatu _kyusungnim_ membalas senyum, "ah, kau. Masuklah."

Baiklah, semangat! Aku menghela napas sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Seluruh pasang mata segera memandangiku. Membuatku gugup seketika. Jangan pandangi aku begitu.. ah, mereka tak akan mendengar suara hatiku. Ini hari pertamaku di kampus ini, wajar mereka memperhatikanku. Aku berdiri di sebelah _kyusungnim_.

"Kau _daekhangsaeng_ baru itu?" tanya _kyusungnim_ yang kusambut dengan anggukan. "Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

Mengalihkan pandangan ke hadapan para mahasiswa yang juga tengah menatapku. Tenang. Jangan gugup. Kembali kupoles senyum manis sebagai sapaan pada mereka. " _Annyeong_.. Kim Jaejoong _imnida_. Aku baru di sini. Kumohon bantuannya." Membungkukkan badan memberi salam perkenalan.

 _Kyusungnim_ menepuk bahuku, "kau boleh duduk. Carilah bangku yang kosong."

Lagi, aku mengangguk dan segera mengedarkan pandanganku mencari bangku yang kosong. Ah, aku menemukan sebuah kursi tak berpenghuni di dekat seorang mahasiswi berkacamata. Langsung saja melangkah menuju kursi itu, menaruh tas di atasnya dan mendudukkan diriku. Mengeluarkan perlatan belajar dan memperhatikan _kyusungnim_ yang kembali menerangkan pelajaran.

"Hei."

Suara kecil memporak-porandakan kefokusanku. Menoleh ke arah samping dan melihat mahasiswi berkacamata di sebelahku tersenyum. Aku membalas tersenyum, sebagai sapaan. Tak mau di cap sombong. Ini hari pertamaku. Harus memberi kesan yang baik.

"Ahra _imnida_." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dibalik kacamatanya aku menemukan sorot teduh yang nyaman. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, "Jaejoong."

Ahra menarik tangannya dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran, begitu pula denganku. Aku tak mau ketinggalan, sebab pun aku sudah banyak tertinggal. Aku harus belajar sendiri materi pembelajaran yang tak kupelajari sebelumnya. Ayo-ayo, semangat Kim Jaejoong.

 **xXx**

Ahra menjadi teman baikku di kampus. Dia sangat ramah dan baik. Aku senang bisa berteman dengannya. Dia banyak membantuku di pelajaran-pelajaran yang tak kumengerti, menemaniku berkeliling gedung, menceritakan hal-hal yang menarik seputar kampus dan terkadang mengajakku bergosip. Hei, aku laki-laki. Tapi, ya sudahlah.. daripada aku tak memiliki teman berbicara.

Ya, aku belum berbaur sepenuhnya karena mengejar ketertinggalanku. Pembelajaran di kampusku sebelumnya ternyata tertinggal cukup jauh sehingga membuatku sedikit kewalahan. Tapi, aku akan tetap bersemangat. Aku yang menginginkan ini. Aku harus mencapai cita-citaku. Menjadi seorang pebisnis. Atau _chairman_ –oh, akuntan. Aku punya banyak cita-cita.

Hari ini Ahra membantuku mengerjakan tugas fisika. Jujur saja, otakku memang tak bisa mencerna rumus-rumus yang saling berkaitan dan melahirkan rumus lain. Satu soal saja, rumus yang digunakan bisa mencapai tiga bahkan lima. Ini alasan aku mengejar kuliah di DongBang. Berada diantara orang-orang pintar tentu akan membantuku. Lagipula ini Universitas bergengi, tamat dari sini pasti kesempatan mendapat pekerjaan bagus terbuka lebar.

Aku juga mengambil kelas seni. Bukan untuk melarikan diri, tapi sebagai hiburan. Merilekskan pikiran. Disudut hatiku, aku ingin menjadi pelukis. Meski urusan menggambar aku selalu mendapat nilai sembilan terbalik. Tapi, tetap berusaha menjadi baik, tak salah 'kan?

"Nah, yang ini salah. Seharusnya kau mengalikan _gaya_ dengan _kecepatan_ lalu di bagi _delta waktu_." Ahra menunjuk angka-angka yang ku tulis di buku.

"Baiklah.." aku menurut. Dia memang pintar fisika. Sejak tadi rumus yang kugunakan selalu salah dan dia memberitahuku dimana letak kesalahan itu. Aku mencoba mengikuti saran Ahra kemudian mulai menghitung perkalian dan pembagian angka. Hasilnya berbeda dengan hasilku sebelumnya. "Lima ratus delapan puluh delapan _kilojoule_?"

"Yap!" ia menyahut singkat sembari mengambil sebungkus cemilan yang mengintip dari dalam tasku. Ya sudahlah, sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

" _Gomawo_ ~" aku bersorak senang dan menuliskan jawaban di buku. Masih ada beberapa soal lagi. Aku kembali menyibukkan diri sementara Ahra mulai mengemil _snack_ yang kubeli sewaktu berangkat ke kampus. Pelajaran terakhir tepat pukul sebelas siang, kami masih punya waktu setengah jam.

 **xXx**

"Jadi, bagaimana agar kita bisa mendapat lebih banyak waktu?" tanya Park _kyusungnim_ setelah selesai menjelaskan materi. Mencoba menggali daya pengamatan dan ingatan kami.

Aku yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tahu jawabannya langsung mengangkat tangan. Park _kyusungnim_ memperhatikanku dengan raut bingung. Kenapa? Tak lama kemudian dia menggerakkan kepala menyuruhku menjawab.

"Ada beberapa hal yang dapat kita lakukan agar mempunyai waktu lebih. Pertama, membuat jadwal. Supaya bisa mengatur waktu untuk setiap kegiatan. Kedua, sinkronisasikan waktu. Samakan jam yang ada di sekitar. Membuat daftar kegiatan yang sudah dan belum di lakukan. Memilah kegiatan yang akan dilakukan hari ini dan besok. Memanfaatkan waktu transisi. Lakukan tugas yang paling tidak menyenangkan terlebih dahulu.

Menulis problem di kertas, kenapa mengganggu dan cari solusi. Tahu kapan berhenti dan berpindah ke kegiatan berikutnya. Tidak menunggu suasana hati yang _pas_. Bersikap fleksibel dan yang terakhir gunakan waktu istirahat sebaik mungkin untuk menghilangkan kelelahan." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Park _kyusungnim_ terdiam. Menatapku tak percaya serta kelas menjadi hening. Apa aku baru saja membuat mereka bosan karena ocehanku yang memakan waktu lama?

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan dengan rinci?" Park _kyusungnim_ bertanya di sela keheningan yang melanda.

"Aku mencatatnya."

Raut muka tak percaya kembali menghiasi wajah Park _kyusungnim_ , "kau mencatat penjelasanku?"

Aku mengangguk. Tidak mengerti.

"Kau bisa melakukan dua hal di waktu bersamaan." Tersenyum, "sebelumnya tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan serinci itu. Kau hebat sekali." Menepuk tangannya beberapa kali mengundang teman-teman sekelasku ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Diam. Mulutku mengatup sementara hawa panas menjalari wajahku. Aku yakin mukaku memerah karena pujian Park _kyusungnim_ dan tepukan tangan teman sekelasku menambah kembang hidungku. Aku malu sekaligus senang. Boleh 'kan sedikit berbangga hati atas apa yang kulakukan? Aku tak menyangka. Syukurlah aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang baik di mata orang lain. Ini berkat kebiasaanku yang suka mencatat penerangan _seonsaengnim_. Aku pun mengembangkan senyum malu kepada mereka semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park _kyusungnim_ sudah keluar dari kelas karena jam mengajar telah usai. Aku merapikan alat-alat tulisku dan memasukkan ke dalam tas. Tak ada pelajaran lagi hari ini dan aku memiliki kegiatan lain di luar kampus. Membantu orang yang kutumpang tinggal membereskan rumahnya. Ya, aku menumpang tinggal di rumah seseorang. Aku tidak punya keluarga lagi. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan mereka sama-sama anak tunggal.

Tidak banyak yang mereka tinggalkan. Uang tabungan untuk biaya hidupku yang kugunakan membiayai kuliah di sini. Aku juga sebenarnya bukan berasal dari Seoul, melainkan sebuah kota kecil di pinggiran ibu kota. Beruntung masih ada yang mau menampungku di sini. Aku sangat beruntung.

Sewaktu bangkit berdiri dan beranjak, tanganku ditarik seseorang yang tak lain adalah Ahra. Dia tersenyum, " _cukhae_ , Jaejoong- _ie_."

"Um! _Gomawo_." Aku membalas bersemangat disertai senyum tulus.

" _Cukhae_."

Suara seseorang yang tidak ku kenal. Membalikkan badan dan menemukan seorang lelaki berdiri di belakangku. Dia.. ah, wajahnya tampan. Tersenyum padaku yang membuatnya kelihatan makin menawan. Hum, aku laki-laki yang mengangumi laki-laki lain? Apakah akan terdengar aneh? Tapi aku tidak bohong. Sekali lihat pasti akan mengatakan dia tampan.

Mata kecil dengan sorot tajam, hidung mancung dan bibir penuh berbentuk hati. Ah.. aku juga lihat sebuah titik hitam kecil di sudut bibirnya. Dia memiliki kulit yang kuidam-idamkan sejak dulu, kecoklatan yang tampak seksi. Sayang sekali aku dilahirkan dengan kulit putih pucat. Apa aku perlu berjemur di pantai? Tapi bagian yang tak terkena matahari tidak berubah, membuat kulitku jadi belang. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan, _sih_?

"Hei!" pria itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku. Membuyarkan lamunanku tetang berjemur di pantai hanya mengenakan celana hawai yang akan membuat tubuhku berbelang.

"A-ah.. _ne_ , _gomapta_." Balasku.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, "Jung Yunho _imnida_."

Aku tengah menikmati fatamorgana. Ya, aku terpesona. Juga iri. Kenapa aku tidak setampan dirinya? Uh.. tanganku menyambut ulurannya. Jung Yunho. Baiklah, aku akan menyimpan baik namanya dalam otakku.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu merusak pemandangan indahku. Sebuah telapak tangan kecil mampir di depan mata menghalangi penglihatan yang sedang kunikmati. Aku tersadar dan menoleh. Mempelototi Ahra tanda tidak senang tindakannya, tetapi ia malah membalasku dengan menyipitkan mata lalu menggerakkan sedikit kepala menunjuk suatu arah. Aku tidak mengerti jadi kuabaikan saja dan kembali memandangi laki-laki di hadapanku.

Namun ekspresi pria itu berubah. Dia mengernyit. Kerutan di keningnya kembali membawaku ke alam nyata. Aku terlalu lama mengagumi wajahnya. Uh, _pabo_. Memalukan sekali, Kim Jaejoong. Segera kuayunkan tanganku yang masih bersalaman dengannya. "Ki-im Jaejoong."

Yunho melepaskan tangannya, memberikan senyum kecil lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan Ahra di dalam kelas. Mataku masih mengikuti pergerakan lelaki itu yang makin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang setelah melewati pintu.

"Kau sangat memalukan." Ujar Ahra sambil menepuk wajahku.

"Hash. _Appo_." Aku merajuk. Mengusap bagian yang ditepuk Ahra, "habisnya, dia tampan sekali."

Ahra mencibir, "semua juga tahu itu."

Melihat mulut _yeoja_ itu maju beberapa senti membuatku gemas. Langsung kucubit kedua pipinya membuat ia terkejut kemudian meronta meminta dilepaskan. Aku tertawa melihatnya memasang wajah kesal. Ah, Ahra memang gadis yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

 **xXx**

Aku baru tahu jika Yunho adalah mahasiswa popular.

Ha.. kemana saja kau, Kim Jaejoong? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku. Mengejar ketertinggalan, bermain dengan Ahra sehingga tak mengetahui apapun di sekitarku. Yunho tak hanya terkenal karena wajah tampan, tetapi prestasinya yang sering mengharumkan nama DongBang University. Ia termasuk mahasiswa pintar. Ku dengar ia sering mememangkan kompetisi. Pasti dia sangat bangga atas piagam-piagam yang ia terima.

Kapan aku seperti itu? Mendapat piagam, memenangkan kompetisi.. sepertinya sangat jauh.

Yunho juga dikenal ramah. Pantas saja dia mau mengucapkan selamat padaku kemarin. Dia layaknya manusia sempurna. Tampan, pintar dan ramah. Pasti bahagia sekali menjadi temannya. Aku ingin menjadi temannya agar bisa terciprat otak jenius miliknya sekaligus mengabadikan wajahnya dalam ingatanku. Dia sangat tampan, aku tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku terus menerus memuji ketampanannya.

Aku menyukainya. Tapi bukan suka dalam arti kata yang lain, hanya suka. Lagipula siapa yang tak menyukainya? Satu hal lagi, aku lelaki. Dia pun lelaki. Memuji Yunho terlalu sering sudah sangat aneh untukku, apalagi memiliki perasaan berlebih. Hei, aku masih normal. Masih suka perempuan. Ah, sudahlah..

Hari ini kudengar pemberitahuan akan dilangsungkan acara _prom night_ pada malam minggu nanti. Para tamu diwajibkan membawa pasangan. Aku tidak perduli karena tak berniat hadir. Sedangkan Ahra sangat bersemangat sekali sampai mengajak seorang mahasiswa datang bersamanya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, laki-laki itu bernama Choi Seunghyun.

"Kau harus ikut."

Dan kini ia sedang memaksaku untuk ikut, " _mian_ , tapi aku tak biasa dengan acara-acara seperti itu. Aku malas."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau belum punya pasangan?" ia bertanya dengan muka cemberut.

"Itu tidak penting. Aku tak akan datang." Kataku mempertegas. Aku benar-benar tak punya niat untuk datang. Malas sekali. Lebih baik aku di rumah. Menikmati teh hangat buatan Uhm _halmoni_.

Ahra memegang lenganku, "kalau begitu, aku akan mencarikanmu pasangan!"

"Hah?" aku belum sempat memprotes, gadis ini menarik tanganku. Astaga. Apa dia tak mengerti? Aku tidak ingin datang. Acara seperti itu bukan kesukaanku. "Ahra- _ya_.."

Dia tak menyahut. Terus menarik tanganku ke gerombolan mahasiswi di taman kampus. Ukh, ini sama saja mempermalukanku. Meskipun berontak, ia tidak perduli sama sekali. Orang-orang yang kami lewati pun memandang aneh.

"Hai.." sapa Ahra pada mereka.

Mereka menoleh. Memperhatikan kami. Diantara semua mahasiswi ada seseorang yang ku kenal dan aku mempertanyakan keberadaannya di sana. Kenapa dia berada di kumpulan anak perempuan? Oh, aku lupa dia popular. Pasti para perempuan ingin mengajaknya ke _prom night_.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang belum punya pasangan untuk _prom night_?"

Jujur, jantungku berdetak kencang saat ini. Semoga saja mereka semua sudah punya pasangan jadi aku tak perlu repot datang ke _prom night_. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Mereka bekumpul mengelilingi Yunho, bermaksud mengajak pria itu. Hah.. aku diam. Mengalihkan perhatianku tak mau melihat Ahra mempromosikanku seenaknya.

"Aku ingin mengajak Yunho _oppa_." Salah satu dari mereka menjawab. Uh.. aku ditolak terang-terangan.

"Aku juga ingin mengajak Yunho _oppa_." Timpal yang lain.

"Hei, aku yang terlebih dahulu mengajak Yunho _oppa_."

Baiklah, ini tidak menyenangkan. Sementara aku ditawarkan, mereka malah memperebutkan Yunho. Tidak adil.

"Enak saja! Yunho _oppa_ akan menjadi pasanganku."

"Tidak! _Oppa_.. _oppa_ akan pergi bersamaku 'kan?"

"Menjauhlah, Minzy. Aku yang akan menjadi pasangan Yunho _oppa_."

Uh.. aku sama sekali tak mendapat perhatian. Yah, Jung Yunho. Kau menang. Aku pun sebagai lelaki sampai mengagumimu. Wajar kau menjadi bahan perdebatan kepemilikikan para gadis.

"Aku akan menjadi pasangan Jaejoong."

Eh? Seluruh perhatian kami beralih pada Yunho yang kini menatapku sembari tersenyum. Ap-apa-apaan itu? Berkata begitu di hadapan para gadis? Pasanganku? Si Jung ini bercanda?

"Kenapa? Tidak ada larangan aku menjadi pasangan Jaejoong, bukan? Kami datang sebagai pasangan teman." Katanya mengklarifikasi pernyataan yang kuanggap lelucon tadi.

Memang tidak ada larangan. Pengaturan pasangan itu juga tak menyebutkan _gender_. Tapi, tetap saja. Akan aneh bila kami datang bersama sebagai pasangan. Meski katanya pasangan teman. Ah, kepalaku mendadak pusing. Di sebelahku Ahra tampak menyengir tak enak. Aku menyipitkan mata bermaksud menghardiknya.

"He he.. yang terpenting kau punya pasangan dan datang." Ia berbisik.

"Tapi, _oppa_.." para gadis menunjukkan wajah memelas mereka. Kasihan sekali. Seandainya mereka memberi perhatian sedikit padaku, pasti dua diantara mereka memiliki pasangan. Aku dan Yunho. Tapi mereka lebih memilih memperebutkan laki-laki itu.

" _Mianhae_.."

Ini memalukan.

 **xXx**

Baiklah. Aku terpaksa datang ke acara _prom night_. Hanya dengan _sweater_ coklat dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Pakaian berwarna gelap yang sangat kontras dengan kulitku. Ah, aku tak ingin berpenampilan berlebihan. Cukup tampil biasa saja, mengingat aku pun tak minat datang kemari.

Masuk ke dalam aula kampus yang besar ini dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan remang-remang, namun aku masih bisa melihat aktivitas para hadirin. Suara musik bergema memenuhi ruangan. Ini acara _prom night_ atau disko? Aku risih. Mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Ahra atau siapapun yang mungkin ku kenal.

Aku tidak datang bersama Yunho; meski ia mengatakan akan menjemputku, aku menolak. Rasanya aneh. Apalagi tatapan ingin tahu teman-teman yang lain jika melihat kami. Aku sangat yakin mereka akan berpikir, apakah tak ada gadis cantik yang bisa diajak Yunho? Kenapa malah datang bersama seorang _namja_? Apa mereke.. ugh, tak usah dilanjutkan.

Lelah berjalan ke sana kemari namun akku tak menemukan Ahra. Akhirnya memilih duduk di salah satu kursi di pinggir ruangan. Semuanya tampak menikmati acara. Mungkin hanya aku yang berpikiran langsung pulang setelah beristirahat beberapa menit. Awas saja gadis itu. Ia yang memaksaku datang, dia pula tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di depanku.

"Minum?"

Suara berat khas seorang pria menyapa indra pendengarku. Menengadah dan menemukan seorang lelaki tampan berdiri di hadapanku. Mengenakan kemeja yang dilapisi _sweater_ –aku tak tahu warna apa karena disini kurang pencahayaan dan celana panjang hitam. Menambah kadar tampan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum seraya menyodorkan sebuah gelas yang berisi air, ah aku tak tahu. Menyandar pada kursi dan menerima gelas yang ia berikan.

Yunho duduk di sampingku. Aku meneguk air yang baru kutahu adalah sirup rasa melon. Uh, ini menyegarkan. Kebetulan sekali memang aku sedang lelah. Ah, ternyata dia pria yang perhatian.

" _Gomawo_." Kataku setelah menghabiskan sirup dan meletakkan gelas kosong itu ke atas meja di dekatku.

" _Your welcome_." Suaranya sangat pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Tak ada pembicaraan diantara kami. Tentu saja, kami hanya saling mengenal nama. Cuma beberapa kali mengobrol, itu juga karena sesuatu hal yang bisa dibilang basa-basi semata. Aku memperhatikan mereka semua dimana musik yang mengalun berganti menjadi lembut. Cocok pengiringan dansa. Mereka yang berpasangan mulai berdansa. Oh, romantis sekali.

Oh! Itu Ahra. Dia sedang berdansa dengan Seunghyun. Aku mencibir mereka. Dasar pasangan sok romantis. Pasti sengaja tak muncul di depanku karena ingin menghabiskan malam ini berdua. Aku tentu mendukung hubungan mereka. Haa.. aku kapan memiliki kekasih?

Sedikit demi sedikit pening mendera kepalaku. Pandanganku mengabur. Semua yang kulihat berbayang dan bergoyang-goyang. Tubuhku pun rasanya lemas. Menyentuh keningku dan memijat guna mengurangi pusing yang kurasakan, namun tak berpengaruh. Malah makin pusing. Aku mengangkat kepalaku mencoba menenangkan diri. Ah.. kenapa ini?

Belum selesai dengan keadaanku yang tiba-tiba, ku rasakan tubuhku terangkat. Apa seseorang menggendongku? Siapa? Sialnya aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Badanku tak dapat digerakkan dan semua diperparah ketika kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

 **xXx**

Kepalaku masih sakit saat aku terjaga. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali agar penglihatanku kembali. Saat ingin menggerakkan tangan seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan. Keningku mengerut. Ada apa? Aku mengedarkan pandangan mengamati tempatku berada. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap, hanya lampu meja yang menyinari. Sewaktu akan menggerakkan tubuhku, baru kusadari apa yang terjadi.

Kedua tangan bahkan kakiku diikat di pilar tempat tidur. Aku meronta, bergerak asal, tapi malah membuatku merasa sakit. Tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat kaki dan tanganku menggesek kulit. Mungkin sudah memerah.

"Ssh.. ke-kenapa ini? Kenapa aku diikat seperti ini?" aku berteriak panik. Menelusuri ruangan ini lagi hingga matamu menemukan pemandangan ganjil di sudut ruangan.

Seseorang berdiri di sana. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena cahaya lampu hanya menerangi sampai bagian dada. Aku takut. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa aku diperlakukan begini?

"Ka-kau.. apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan aku!"

Orang itu berjalan mendekatiku. Sayangnya wajah tersebut masih ditutupi gelap. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia mendengus sinis.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku.." aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku. Tak ada hasilnya. Tali-tali itu terikat kuat.

Dia tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar mengerikan dan membuatku takut. Ada apa ini? Siapa dia? Apa salahku? Kenapa dia mengikatku begini? Kenapa dia malah tertawa? Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini?

Dia berjalan mendekat. Cahaya lampu menyinari wajahnya dan seketika mataku membulat sempurna. Kaget bukan main. Bibir yang pernah menyunggingkan senyum manis untukku kini memiring sinis dan sorot tajamnya memancarkan kebencian. Secara tak sadar aku menelan saliva, takut. Jantungku berpacu cepat. Apa yang dia lakukan padaku?

"Yu-Yunho.." gumamku tak menyangka dengan apa yang kulihat.

Senyumnya melebar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepaskan aku. Ku mohon.."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Mulutku seakan terkunci ketika mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya? Dia tidak mau melepaskanku? Kenapa? Dia berjalan makin mendekat. Menunduk sehingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari mukaku. Aku menatapnya takut. Dia mau apa?

Matanya menatapku tajam. Ku lihat amarah dalam tatapan tajamnya. Aku masih bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Yunho.. apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengikatku begini?"

Senyum sinisnya kembali tercipta, "kenapa? Seharusnya kau tahu jawabannya. Kau yang menginginkan ini."

Apa? Aku menggeleng, "apa maksudmu? Aku tak menginginkan apapun."

Sorot tajam itu menusuk ulu hatiku. Aku menjerit sakit saat tiba-tiba ia menarik rambutku. Menutup mata berusaha menahan sakit, tapi dia makin menarik rambutku. "Akh! Yunho.. ku mohon. Lepaskan.."

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja." Aku membuka mata, menatapnya. Memohon. "Orang yang membuatku menjadi nomor dua."

Hah?

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Dia melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku dan beralih mencengkram dagu. Kuat sekali. Seolah ingin menghancurkan wajahku. Jari-jarinya menusuk kulit. Sangat sakit.

"Sejak kau menjawab pertanyaan Park _kyusungnim_ , semua orang mulai membicarakanmu. Para _kyusungnim_ pun. Dan kudengar mereka menginginkanmu menjadi kandidat untuk kompetisi yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi."

Kemarahan terpancar jelas dari matanya. Tapi aku tak mengerti. Bukan aku sedang mencerna kalimatnya, tetapi.. apa sebenarnya dia inginkan? Lalu kenapa jika aku ditunjuk? Kenapa dia marah? Waktu itu dia memberikan selamat padaku.

Dia makin mencengkram daguku, "aku yang selama ini mendapat kemenangan, kenapa dengan mudahnya digantikan oleh anak baru sepertimu!?"

Pertanyaanku terjawab.

Oh, Tuhan. Tolong aku. Sakit sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu menahu. Semua berjalan seperti biasa, tak ada yang menyampaikan padaku jika aku ditunjuk menjadi kandidat kompetisi. Ah, dia mungkin salah paham. Mungkin saja itu hanya pembicaraan ringan. Tidak benar-benar serius. Aku hanya ingin menuntut ilmu.

"A-aku.. t-tak pernah i-ingin melakukannya. Pe-percayalah.." kataku berusaha menahan sakit di sekitar dagu.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" dia menatapku. Menjauhkan tangannya dan berdiri tegap masih dengan tatapan mengerikan itu. "Kau harus membayarnya."

"A-apa?"

Sekejap dia sudah berada di atas tubuhku. Menduduki perut. Sekarang dia asik memperhatikan wajah juga tubuhku. O-oh, tidak. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tatapan mata itu, aku mengerti. Jangan lakukan itu. Aku mohon jangan lakukan..

"Ti-tidak. Ja-jangan! Ku mohon. Jangan. Yun!"

 **xXx**

Mataku terusik oleh sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu. Kugerakkan tangan dan mengusap-usap mataku dan membukanya perlahan. Ternyata cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui tirai yang terbuka yang mengganggu tidurku. Ketika mereganggkan badan, kurasakan seluruh tubuhku sakit. Membuatku meringis. Apalagi dibagian bawah; saat bergesekan dengan kain sprei, otomatis aku menjerit kesakitan.

"Ugh.. uh.. ssh.." aku mengusap bagian belakang tubuhku berharap mengurangi perih yang mendera.

Dan penglihatanku menangkap seseorang sedang duduk mengangkat salah satu kakinya dengan tangan terlipat di dada tengah memandangiku. Beberapa detik kemudian aku tersadar. Karena terkejut aku refleks duduk di atas tempat tidur yang kembali membuatku melengkingkan erangan sakit. Aku tak kuat. Air mata yang entah kapan terkumpul muncul di ujung mataku.

Dia berdiri dari kursi dan beranjak menghampiriku. Duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tampang mengerikan, "pagi sayang.." katanya.

Membuang muka. Aku tak ingin melihatnya. Apalagi setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku. Malu, sedih, marah, kecewa serta ketakutan bercampur aduk dalam diriku. Aku tak akan bisa melupakannya. Dia lelaki brengsek. Salah bila aku sempat mengaguminya.

"Ayo, lihat ini."

Dia menarik kepalaku agar menuruti perintah. Mau tak mau mataku tertuju pada sesuatu di tangannya. Mataku membesar. Sebuah _handycam_ dimana layarnya sedang memutar rekaman yang kutahu ada aku di dalamnya. Aku yang merintih, mendesah dan menangis. Tubuhku terpampang jelas, sementara wajah orang yang berada di atas tubuhku tak terlihat sama sekali.

Di-direkam?

Yunho kembali menarik kepalaku untuk melihatnya, "aku akan menyebarkan ini jika kau tak mengikuti semua perintahku. Paham?!"

Duniaku hancur. Cairan bening itu mengalir begitu saja. Yunho pergi setelah mempoles senyum mengejek kepadaku. Hatiku serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Sakit sekali. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis. Dia.. kejam. Apa hanya karena yang ia katakan semalam, lantas membenciku? Kenapa? Haruskah dengan begini? Dia membenciku.

Yunho.. kau kejam!

 **~xXXx~**

Hai, semua..

Ah, maaf sebelumnya karena muncul tiba-tiba, padahal dulu aku bilang mau berhenti. Ya, jujur aja aku memang berhenti. Tapi beberapa minggu ini notif FFn masuk ke emailku. Terima kasih yang masih mencariku dan menanyaiku lewat PM. Aku merasa disayangi sama kalian he he

Aku memunculkan cerita lagi, bukan berarti aku _comeback_. Aku ingin membuat salam perpisahan. Dulu 'kan aku menghilang begitu aja. Hapus semua FF, juga ngelarang yang pengin nyimpan FFku.

Maaf ya..

Tapi untuk FF ini, kalau kalian mau simpan. Aku ijinin kok^

Hasrat menulisku masih belum hilang, meski sejak aku menyatakan berhenti, aku betul-betul berhenti nulis dan jadi _sider_ ha ha..

Untuk yang nanyain Heart, You Are Mine, Silent Angel dan FF-FF lainnya.. semua bakal ku rombak jadi _straight original fiction_. Untuk sekarang masih You Are Mine yang berhasil ku rombak dan ku _posting_ di wattpad. Ada yang mau main? Cari BibiSong

Ada yang berminat _review_?

Aku kangen kalian semua~ dan untuk mengobati rinduku juga rindu teman-teman, aku bakal _publish_ beberapa FF lagi di sini. Sebagai salam perpisahan dan kalian boleh simpan FFnya^

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya..


	2. Chapter 2

**Ebby Story Line :**

 **–** _ **Is it My Fault**_ **? (** _ **Don't hurt me, please**_ **) –**

 _Hanya dirimu sendiri yang dapat mengatasi perubahan itu.._

Melangkah lesu tak bersemangat layaknya orang yang tidak memiliki gairah hidup. Dalam kepalaku masih berputar kilasan peristiwa yang ku alami beberapa jam lalu serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan menuntut jawaban namun tak kutemukan. Aku tak mengerti. Apa salahku jika para _kyusungnim_ membicarakan dan menginginkanku untuk ikut kompetisi? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin belajar agar cita-citaku terwujud. Aku ingin memperbaiki kehidupan!

Tapi.. mengapa begini? Aku bahkan tidak berniat mengikuti kompetisi apapun yang dimaksud oleh Yunho. Dia tega sekali.

Perih masih menyerang bagian bawah tubuhku, apalagi ketika berjalan. Aku terpaksa melangkah amat pelan supaya perihnya tak terlalu kentara. Yunho; dia benar-benar menyiksaku. Memperlakukanku dengan kasar, saat aku meminta berhenti dan memohon ia malah makin gencar membuatku menjerit sakit. Apakah itu ganjaran atas kesalahan yang tak kulakukan? Jika ada orang lain yang tahu maka mereka akan berpikir bahwa hal tersebut sangat keterlaluan.

Tak bisakah memikirkan cara lain untuk membalas? Aku terima bila ia tak menyukaiku. Aku tak berharap banyak. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Dia tak berhak menghakimiku.

Di awal bertemu dengannya tak terbesit di pikiranku ia akan melakukan ini. Ku pikir ia adalah seseorang yang sempurna. Hangat, memiliki otak yang cerdas bahkan menjadi mahasiswa popular. Pasti banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi.. benar, tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Setiap orang memiliki cacat, tak terkecuali aku.

Aku merasa menjadi manusia paling kotor. Aku.. laki-laki yang disetubuhi laki-laki lain. Keh, menjijikkan. Apakah aku masih sanggup menjalani kehidupanku? Hari-hari selanjutnya. Kehidupan yang ku harapkan akan berjalan dengan baik dan menyenangkan.

Tak terasa aku sampai di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang tak mewah tetapi nyaman untuk ditinggali. Rumah tempatku menumpang. Namun.. rasanya aku tak pantas lagi masuk ke dalam atau tinggal. _Halmoni_ yang mengijinkanku menumpang sudah terlalu baik. Ia juga tak meminta uang sewa. Aku tak mau menyusahkan ia dengan masalah yang kuhadapi. Aku tidak ingin menambah bebannya.

Lalu.. apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Apakah kabur dan meninggalkan semua? Tidak. Aku telah memperjuangkan semua ini dengan segenap jiwa. Tunggang langgang di Seoul selama berbulan-bulan harusnya membuatku jadi kuat. Aku tak boleh menyerah hanya karena lelaki gila itu. Aku harus kuat. Jaejoong, kau kuat. Ingatlah perjuangan kedua orang tuamu agar kau dapat bersekolah.

Yang ku hadapi sekarang tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk berhenti berjuang. Biarpun.. biarpun aku lelaki menjijikkan dan kotor juga tidak sempurna secara fisik aku tak akan berhenti. Aku masih punya mimpi. Anggap saja ini sebagai suatu motivasi untuk terus melangkah.

Menghela napas dan melangkah menghampiri pintu. Memutar _knop_ dan mendorong sedikit. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah kemudian menutup lagi pintu rumah. Menukar sepatu yang ku kenakan menjadi sandal rumah yang ada di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Sejenak aku ragu untuk melangkah lebih jauh, tapi.. sekali lagi menghembuskan napas dan membulatkan tekad.

"Joong _ie_.."

Tersentak. Langsung kuangkat kepala dan melihat Uhm _halmoni_ berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku merasa bersalah sekarang. Wajah _halmoni_ khawatir, aku tidak pulang semalaman. Hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan selama tinggal bersamanya. Aku tidak tega membiarkan ia terlalu memikirkanku seperti itu. Aku hanya seseorang yang menumpang di rumahnya, bukan anggota keluarga.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Cepat jelaskan padaku."

Melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya tak kuasa aku menahan timbunan cairan yang memenuhi mataku. Tidak tahu mengapa rasanya aku ingin sekali memeluk _halmoni_ dan menangis. Segera aku menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap tubuh kecilnya erat dan menumpahkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku.

Menangisi hidupku dan diriku yang sangat bodoh dan tak berguna. Jika mengingat apa yang terjadi, ingin sekali aku membunuh Jung Yunho itu. Memutilasi dan membuang mayatnya di laut.

" _Halmoni_.."

Ia membalas pelukanku.

Ku benamkan wajahku di pundaknya dan terus menangis. Dapat kurasakan tangan _halmoni_ mengusap punggungku, mencoba menenangkanku. Memang nyaman tapi tak cukup mengobatiku yang terluka. " _Halmoni_.. hiks.."

" _Uljima_.." suaranya terdengar lembut.

Bahkan ia tak bertanya alasanku menangis. Cuma diam sambil mengusap punggungku. Aku malah tak bisa mengontrol tangisanku. Makin kencang dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Uhm _halmoni_. Hatiku sakit mendengar suara lembutnya yang menyuruhku berhenti menangis.

 _Halmoni_.. _mianhae_. Kau pasti akan kecewa. Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas kau peluk seperti ini. _Mianhae_ , _jeongmal mianhae_.

 **xXx**

Setelah tiga hari berkurung di rumah; ditambah tak dapat berjalan dengan benar, kini aku kembali berakivitas seperti semula. Hadir di DongBang University. Walau aku tak berhasil menyembuhkan hatiku, namun melihat _halmoni_ yang terus mendukung dan memberi semangat akhirnya sekarang aku berada di dalam kelas. Duduk sendirian sambil melamun.

Melamunkan hal yang sama seperti tiga hari ke belakang, betapa malang diriku dan kenapa semua ini terjadi. Memang aku tak ingin berhenti, tapi tubuhku seakan menolak untuk kembali kemari. Aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan takut yang mulai menghantui ketika masuk ke dalam kelas. Seolah-olah sesuatu yang berbahaya membuntuti.

" _Morning_ , Jaejoong _ie_."

Suara Ahra. Gadis itu duduk di sebelahku. "Pagi.."

"Huh?" ia lalu menatapku dengan kening berkerut. Menatap cukup lama. " _Wae_? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

Ya. Tiga hari segera mengubah keadaan fisikku setelah kejadian itu. Aku lebih banyak diam, mengurung diri, tak berniat mengonsumsi apapun bahkan mandi. _Halmoni_ juga berkali-kali menarikku ke kamar mandi. Memaksaku makan meski hanya dua suap saja yang mampu ku habiskan. Entahlah, lidahku mati rasa dan perutku tidak bisa menerima makanan.

Menghela pelan, " _gwenchana_." Kataku tidak ingin Ahra bertanya lagi.

"Kau pasti sedang sakit," ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di keningku. "Eh? Tidak panas..?" imbuhnya setelah membandingkan suhu tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. (dia juga menempelkan punggung tangan satu lagi ke keningnya)

" _Jaljinae_.." ujarku mematahkan argumennya. Dari suaraku pun terdengar tak bersemangat, aku tak menyalahkan pemikirannya. Kemudian merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja. Rasanya makin tidak berselera menjalani pelajaran hari ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak kuat katakan padaku. Aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan." Ahra masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari wajahku yang berbaring di meja.

"Hm."

"Kau tahu, tiga hari kau tidak masuk aku kesepian." Gadis berkacamata itu mulai berceloteh mengenai hari-hari yang dilaluinya tanpa diriku.

Kami memang dekat. Ia adalah teman pertamaku di sini. Teman dekat atau bisa dikatakan kami bersahabat. Tak memperdulikan _gender_ yang berbeda. Kami sudah seperti saudara. Terima kasih Ahra, telah mengkhawatirkanku.

"Ah.. kemarin Lee _kyusungnim_ memujimu. Ia bilang kau adalah _daehaksaeng_ yang rajin." Kulihat seulas senyum terpatri di bibir merah Ahra. Tersenyum bangga. "Kau mampu menyusul kami, meski nilaimu awalnya cukup rendah. Sebenarnya kau pintar, Joong _ie_."

Sebentar.. Lee _kyusungnim_? Bukankah Lee _kyusungnim_ adalah pengajar paling garang di sini? Ia tak segan-segan memberi nilai terburuk pada mahasiswa yang menurutnya tak layak. Suka meninggalkan tugas yang hanya berjarak singkat dengan hari di serahkan. Ia juga akan menghardik murid yang tak serius belajar di kelasnya. Perawakan yang keras membuat tampilannya tampak sangar sehingga banyak yang memilih menghindar jika berpapasan.

Dan Ahra mengatakan Lee _kyusungnim_ memujiku? Ada apa gerangan? Aku bisa sangat tersanjung. Aku murid baru yang mendapat pengakuan, tapi.. langsung mengingatkanku pada Jung Yunho–yang tak ingin di nomor duakan. Untuk apa pujian sementara di depanku ada orang yang tak menyukainya? Aku tak ingin mencari musuh. Tetapi keadaan membuatku mendapatkan musuh.

Malah musuh yang sangat besar. Jung Yunho–mahasiswa popular dan berprestasi.

 **xXx**

Pelajaran baru saja usai dan aku cepat-cepat merapikan alat tulis milikku dan segera keluar kelas tak memperdulikan Ahra yang memanggil. Bukan ingin menghindar, aku hanya ingin ke toilet. Sudah hampir satu jam aku gelisah karena menahannya. Berjalan cepat seperti berlari kecil di koridor menuju toilet, melewati kerumunan mahasiswa. Sesekali menubruk karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekeliling.

Ugh~ kenapa toilet jauh sekali?

" _Eoddisseo_?"

Refleks tubuhku berhenti bergerak. Aku terkejut.

Suara yang ku kenal–sebab setiap malam terngiang di mimpi burukku. Suara agak berat penuh penekanan. Membuat jantungku memompa lebih cepat. Ke-kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika mendengar suaranya? Detakan ini.. bukan karena aku menyukainya, tetapi takut. Dia menyimpan sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkanku sampai ke titik paling rendah. Tak menyisakan tempat untuk bangkit.

Setelah seminggu tak bertatap muka, kenapa hari ini aku mesti mendengar suaranya? Jujur saja aku memang berusaha agar tak bertemu. Tidak masuk ke pelajaran yang membuat kami berada di kelas yang sama. Setelahnya meminta pelajaran susulan dengan alasan sakit pada _kyusungnim_ –membuat waktuku habis hingga tak berkeliaran di kampus.

Dapat kueasakan seseorang berdiri di belakang. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku mematung, "a-aku.. aku mau ke toilet."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa mulutku bergetar. Tidak mengerti dengan mulutku yang menjawab pertanyaan yang tak wajib untuk ku jawab.

Tiba-tiba suatu rangkulan menyambut pundakku. Di-dia merangkulku. Sontak kepalaku mendongak dan melihatnya yang tengah tersenyum penuh menyiratkan makna yang tak dapat kutebak. Aku makin ngeri.

"Sepertinya bagus juga." Katanya lalu menatapku. Ada kilatan amarah di sana.

Aku tersudut karena tatapan itu. Mengerti tetapi tak bisa dijelaskan dengan saksama. Dia menarikku supaya mengikutinya. Aku tak memberontak karena terpaku atas pemikiran yang baru saja melintas di benakku sampai tak sadar kami masuk ke dalam toilet dan dia menyeretku ke salah satu bilik. Tak ada orang lain. Hanya kami. Ba-bagaimana ini?

"Ka-kau mau apa?" kupeluk tas selempangku takut. Tubuhku bergetar dan menghindar darinya meski sia-sia karena kami berada di dalam bilik yang kecil dan punggungku telah menyentuh dinding.

Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai, "mau apa? Tentu bersenang-senang." Katanya kemudian mengukung tubuhku.

"Yu-Yunho.. _jebal_ , ja-ja–" kalimatku tak pernah selesai terucap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uhg!"

Berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam suara yang terus terancam keluar dengan tangan yang kugunakan membekap mulutku. Sementara tangan yang lain mencengkram pundak Yunho mengalihkan rasa sakit serta bertopang karena tubuhku hampir jatuh. Sementara dia terus bergerak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa tak bersuara, hanya hembusan napas kasar menerpa wajahku.

Air mataku sudah membanjir menahan sakit. Tubuh juga hatiku yang kembali ditimpa luka. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, mengapa ia melakukannya lagi? Bukankah ia sudah menghancurkanku? Apa ia ingin aku hancur hingga berkeping-keping? Kenapa? Apa salahku?

Kali ini aku tak dapat menahan geraman saat kenikmatan datang dan membuatku makin lemas. Kepalaku yang semula bersandar di dinding jatuh ke pundak Yunho. Menyembunyikan wajahku di sana dan kedua lenganku dengan sempurna mengalung di lehernya. Aku tidak kuat. Tubuhku tak bertenaga.

Dia menarik kakiku yang melingkar di pinggangnya sehingga tubuh kami makin menempel. Bergerak semakin cepat yang kutahu ia sedang menjemput kenikmatan seperti yang kualami sebelumnya. Menguatnya cengkraman pada pinggangku serta aliran hangat di dalam tubuhku dan gerakan yang perlahan berhenti menandakan ia telah selesai. Air mataku kembali mengalir.

Menjijikkan. Sungguh! Aku tak berani membuka mata, tak sanggup menatap diriku yang benar-benar kotor.

Yunho melepaskanku yang segera merosot jatuh ke lantai. Ia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut dan kembali menutup _resluiting_ celananya yang terbuka. Jauh terbalik denganku yang mengenaskan. Napasku tak beraturan, sesak membuat oksigen yang kuhirup tak sampai ke paru-paru. Aku tidak sanggup.

"Sensasi yang berbeda.." ia berujar dengan nada senang sekaligus mengejek.

Diam. Tak berniat menyahut. Menatapnya dengan wajah tak beraturan; basah dengan air mata yang menganak sungai. Hatiku benar-benar sakit. Ada apa dengannya sampai tega berbuat begini padaku?

Mempoles senyum sinis Yunho kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari bilik. Aku langsung beranjak menutup dan menguncinya. Duduk kembali di lantai seraya memperbaiki pakaianku. Memasang kaos yang sebelah lengannya lepas dari tanganku dan celana yang terpasang hanya di satu kaki. Perih itu terasa lagi.

Seakan tak puas menangis sejak laki-laki itu menyetubuhiku, air mataku makin deras mengalir. Menangis sepuasnya. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Apa salahku? Apa yang telah kuperbuat hingga mendapat hasil begini?

Tak kuperdulikan suara dari luar; mengetuk pintu dan bertanya kenapa. Tak ada yang dapat membantuku saat ini. Tak seorang pun. Apakah ini akan terus terjadi? Aku tak mau terus-terusan disakiti olehnya. Apakah aku pantas mendapatkan ini? Tak pernah terbayangkan aku akan mengalaminya.

 **xXx**

Lagi-lagi aku menyembunyikan diri. Namun lebih lama. Seminggu. Ya, seminggu aku tak menampakkan diri di kamus. _Halmoni_ terus bertanya apa yang terjadi tapi tak pernah ku sahut. Aku hanya diam dan air mata yang mengalir menjadi jawaban untuk _halmoni_ jika keadaanku tak baik-baik saja. Aku tak enak hati dan merasa bersalah padanya. Seharusnya aku yang merawatnya, bukan malah ia yang merawatku dan terus memberi dukungan.

Ahra juga tak henti menghubungiku. Alasanku karena aku sakit. Aku tak berbohong, walau sakit yang kuderita berbeda dari apa yang mungkin gadis itu pikirkan. Pernah ia memaksa menjengukku, namun tak kuberikan. Aku tak ingin bertemu siapapun dari kampus, sekalipun Ahra.

Karena _halmoni_ terus memberikanku nasihat dan sekali lagi aku mencoba memberanikan diri, kini aku duduk di kelas. Masih sepi. Belum ada yang datang. Jam pelajaran di mulai setengah jam lagi. Ku baringkan kepalaku di atas meja dan membenamkan wajahku di lipatan tangan, kebiasaan yang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini.

Tiba-tiba suatu sentuhan terasa di bahuku. Apa itu Ahra? Aku berharap. Ku angkat kepala dan menoleh. Seorang pemuda berdiri di sampingku, dekat kursi yang ditempati sahabatku sambil tersenyum. Huh? Siapa orang ini? Kenapa malah dia yang muncul? Dia kemudian duduk di bangku Ahra. Aku tidak mengenalnya jadi ku acuhkan saja. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan lelaki manapun–mengingat sakit yang masih kurasakan.

"Hei."

Aku menoleh. Rasanya tak sopan jika kuabaikan dia yang memanggilku. "Ya?"

"Park Yoochun _imnida_." Dia pamer senyum. Ku akui dia tampan dengan senyum manis dan suara perkenalan yang ramah.

Tapi, perkenalan yang ramah belum tentu menunjukkan kepribadian seseorang. Aku belajar dari pengalaman. "Oh, Kim Jaejoong." Setelahny ku alihkan pandanganku.

Siapa dia? Kenapa mengenalkan diri padaku? Apa dia mahasiswa baru? Sepertiku? Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatnya berkeliaran di kampus. Mungkin benar, mahasiswa baru. Setidaknya aku mendapat teman dengan julukan 'anak baru'.

"Kau kelihatan berbeda dari apa yang diceritakan Ahra."

Eh? Ahra? Dia mengenal Ahra? Kutatap lekat-lekat lelaki di sebelahku. Ia juga balas memandangiku dengan tatapan mata yang teduh. Apa dia sedang berusaha mendekatiku? Apa ini ulah Ahra? Aku ini masih normal! Tidak mungkin menyukai laki-la–ah, apakah masih bisa disebut normal setelah apa yang terjadi? Wajahku berubah murung dan kembali memutar kepalaku tak mau menatapnya.

"Aku, Kakak Ahra."

"Kakak?" Ahra tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Kakaknya. Kenapa sekarang ada yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Kakak gadis itu? Apa laki-laki ini seorang penipu? Lagi pula marga mereka berbeda. Ahra bermarga Go, sementara dia bermarga Park. Tidak mungkin dia Kakak Ahra.

"Bukan Kakak kandung. Aku adik bungsu ibu Ahra. Bisa dibilang aku _samchon_ nya." Ujarnya memperjelas status hubungan yang ia miliki dengan Ahra.

Oh. Aku mengangguk. Paman, baiklah. Alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Tapi kenapa dia menemuiku? Apa yang sudah diceritakan gadis berkacamata itu? Ah, pasti Ahra menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat lelaki ini ingin bertemu. Haah.. aku tidak ingin punya urusan dengan laki-laki manapun. Sudah cukup aku tersiksa dengan kehadiran si Jung, aku tak mau dihantui lagi.

"Ahra sedang ke toilet, tadi ia memintaku untuk menemuimu." Katanya.

Aku hanya diam. Ya, aku memberitahu Ahra jika hari ini aku akan masuk kelas. Kebetulan sekali kelas kami sering bebarengan. Ku palingkan wajahku dan mencoba menenangkan hatiku yang sedari tadi berburuk sangka pada laki-laki yang merupakan paman Ahra.

Keheningan terjadi. Aku tidak berniat membuat percakapan. Suara derap langkah terdengar karena keheningan ini. Semoga itu Ahra. Aku ingin menanyakan alasan ia menyuruh pamannya menemuiku. Kutatap pintu menanti seseorang yang kuharapkan segera muncul, namun harapanku pupus ketika yang muncul di sana adalah seorang lelaki.

Dia sempat berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu saat mendapatiku dan Park Yoochun di dalam kelas. Astaga! Aku lupa memiliki kelas yang sama dengannya hari ini. Ingin sekali beranjak dari kursi dan kabur, tapi tubuhku menegang saat tatapan tajamnya menusuk pandanganku. Seakan menahan kekesalan. Aku takut melihatnya. Hari pertamaku setelah seminggu menghilang dan di pagi aku sudah mendapatkan pemandangan mengerikan.

Yunho berjalan melewatiku tanpa menghilangkan raut keras di wajahnya dan tatapan yang seperti ingin menelanku bulat-bulat. Dan aku dikagetkan ketika mendengar suara dentaman keras dari belakang. Apa yang ia lakukan? Aku tak berani melihatnya.

 **xXx**

Jang _kyusungnim_ membagikan lembaran-lembaran kertas pada kami semua yang berada di dalam kelas. Saat ku lihat kertas itu dan mengamati tulisan yang tertera; aku tahu ini adalah soal-soal. Apa Jang _kyusungnim_ akan melakukan tes _essay_ mendadak? Sebelumnya tidak ada pemberitahuan.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu berdiri di depan kelas sambil menautkan jemarinya. Ia memperhatikan kami secara keseluruhan, "aku sengaja tak memberitahu kalian bahwa aku akan melakukan tes mendadak karena aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian. Semua soal yang ada pada kertas yang kubagikan sudah pernah ku jelaskan. Sekarang kalian jawablah. Kuberi waktu tiga puluh menit."

Segera kuambil pulpen dari dalam tas dan menuliskan nama terlebih dahulu pada kotak yang tersedia. Membaca setiap soal dan menjawab sesuai dengan pemahamanku. Walau sempat tertinggal–karena meliburkan diri seminggu–aku masih cukup memahami pelajaran yang diterangkan Jang _kyusungnim_.

Tak terasa waktu tiga puluh menit berlalu. Aku cukup puas karena berhasil menjawab seluruh soal meski sangsi akan jawabanku sendiri. Entah benar atau tidak. Kemudian Jang _kyusungnim_ mengumpulkan kertas tes itu dan kembali ke depan kelas. Duduk di kursinya.

"Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar."

Para mahasiswa mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan baru mereka. Ada yang mengobrol, membaca buku, menulis, mendengarkan musik menggunakan _headphone_ dan ada juga yang tidur. Aku sendiri hanya memperhatikan mereka semua. Sedang, gadis berkacamata di sebelahku sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya. Mungkin berkirim pesan dengan Seunghyun. Hubungan mereka makin dekat.

Ah, aku sudah bertanya pada Ahra apa maksud ia menyuruh Pamannya untuk menemuiku tempo hari. Ternyata Yoochun adalah calon _euisa_ , jadi ia ingin melihat keadaanku yang pucat. Apalagi seminggu tak hadir dengan alasan sakit. Katanya, ia khawatir padaku. Memaksa Yoochun untuk menemuiku agar melihat keadaanku. Memastikan kondisiku baik-baik saja.

Tak sengaja pandanganku menangkap Yunho yang sedang membolak-balik halaman sebuah buku. Hari ini dia memilih kursi yang berjarak tiga bangku di depanku. Aku memperhatikannya. Jika dilihat seperti itu, siapapun tidak akan menyangka dia adalah orang yang kejam. Aku pun begitu. Tapi dia sudah melakukannya. Menjadi orang jahat bagiku. Rasanya ingin memutar kembali waktu pada saat malam _prom night_ dan aku tidak datang ke acara itu.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Jang _kyusungnim_ selesai memeriksa lembar jawaban kami. Ia berdiri di depan kelas lalu menatap kami satu persatu. Seulas senyum tercipta di bibirnya. Aku tak mengerti arti senyuman tersebut.

"Aku senang sekali. Kalian bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan baik." Ujarnya senang, "tetapi salah satu diantara kalian berhasil membuatku terpukau. Semua jawabannya sangat terperinci dan di jelaskan saksama."

Jang _kyusungnim_ mengarahkan tatapannya padaku, " _cukhae_ Kim Jaejoong. Aku memberimu A+."

Aku? Jang _kyusungnim_ terpukau? Karena jawabanku? Aku hanya menjawab beradasarkan pemahamanku, tidak lebih. Dan terperinci; keahlianku menjelaskan secara panjang lebar seperti menjabar dalam naskah novel. Aku boleh tersenyum senang 'kan? Nilaiku A+! Aku belum pernah mendapatkan itu sebelumnya. Aku senang sekali.

Aku berdiri lalu melangkah menghampiri Jang _kyusungnim_. Lalu dengusan kasar menyapa telingaku. A-apa itu dengusannya? Oh, aku lupa. Dia pasti marah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tetap terlihat senang atau biasa saja? Aku takut sekali. Aku takut kalau ini akan memicu ia untuk melakukan tindakan buruk lagi padaku.

Setelah mengambil lembar jawaban milikku dan mengucap terima kasih, aku kembali ke kursiku dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku tidak mau melihat Yunho yang pasti tengah menatapku sinis. Kusimpan kertas milikku ke dalam kelas dan Jang _kyusungnim_ mulai membagi-bagikan lembaran jawaban lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Napasku memburu. Kakiku bergerak cepat menelusuri koridor. Aku tidak tahu akan pergi kemana. Dalam kepalaku hanya ada perintah untuk berlari sejauh mungkin. Ada ketakutan besar memberondongku ketika berlari. Tentu saja, ketakutan akan Jung Yunho. Aku yakin dia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku karena hasil tes di kelas Jang _kyusungnim_ serta pujian yang kuterima. Aku ingin melarikan diri. Tak mau bertemu dengannya.

Namun langkahku terhenti saat tanganku ditarik kuat oleh seseorang. Benar, Yunho mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan sangat kuat membuatku seketika meringis sakit. Dia menatapku seperti tatapan yang pernah ia tunjukkan ketika marah lalu memoles senyum mengerikan itu lagi. A-apa yang bakal dia lakukan padaku?

Dia menarik tanganku kuat sehingga terpaksa aku mengikutinya. Mencoba memberontak sebab koridor ini sepi, tak ada yang akan menolongku kecuali diriku sendiri. Sia-sia perlawanan yang kuberikan sewaktu mataku melihat papan penanda bertuliskan ruang kesehatan. Mataku membesar kaget. Yunho membuka pintu dan menarikku masuk ke dalam. Mendorong tubuhku sehingga aku terjerembab di lantai.

Sakit sekali.

Yunho menutup pintu dan menahan _knop_ pintu dengan sebuah kursi. Kalau begitu pintu tak bisa dibuka dari luar. Aku semakin takut melihatnya yang berjalan ke arahku. Tak ada senyum sinis melainkan raut datar yang kelihatan mengerikan terpampang di wajahnya. Apa dia akan melakukannya lagi?

"Kau! Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan, hah!?" ia berteriak membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak satu detik.

Berusaha menggeser tubuhku menjauh, "a-aku.. aku ti-dak ber-bermaksud."

"Kau menjatuhkanku di hadapan semua orang!" lantas menarik tubuhku hingga terjatuh ke atas ranjang. Ia langsung menaiki tubuhku dan menahan kedua tanganku. Menatapku seakan ingin membunuhku.

Siapapun, tolong aku!

"Yunho.. ku mohon.. jangan.."

"Diam." Teriaknya lagi membungkam mulutku.

Dia.. menyentuhku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengenakan pakaianku dengan mata berlinang. Seluruh tubuhku sakit karena perbuatan kasarnya. Walau pandangan tak jelas, namun bayangan kemerahan di lengan, perut dan paha menyisakan keperihan lain di hatiku. Memar. Sungguh aku merasa terhina diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya. Dia.. apakah dia manusia? Manusia yang tidak punya perasaan sama sekali. Adakah manusia yang mempunyai sifat seperti itu?

Yunho sudah selesai merapikan pakaiannya. Menghampiriku yang masih terisak kencang sembari berusaha memasang kaos di tubuhku. Dia menarik daguku dan memberikan tatapan melecehkan. Aku dapat melihat pergerakan bibirnya, seolah ingin berkata sesuatu namun tertahan. Melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku dan menjauh.

Mataku membelalak sempurna saat melihat lembaran-lembaran won berserakan di lantai. A-apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang ia pikirkan? Dia ingin menghinaku? Tanpa uang itu pun dia telah berhasil menghina, melecehkan dan menghancurkan hidupku. Kau benar-benar kejam, Jung!

Ku punguti uang itu dan melempar ke arahnya yang memunggungiku. Air mataku makin deras. Setelah membuat tubuhku penuh luka, ia juga ingin menambah darah dalam dadaku? Dia pikir aku ini apa?

"A-apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak butuh uangmu!" teriakku menahan isak yang hampir keluar.

Yunho berbalik dan menatapku. Mengembangkan senyum licik dan tertawa. Membuatku merasa sangat terhina. Diluar dugaanku. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka ia akan begini. Memangnya aku apa hingga dia melakukan itu? Aku bukanlah barang yang dapat dibeli seenaknya!

"Dengar," ia menatapku main-main, "kau adalah pelacurku. Jadi aku membayarmu karena telah melayaniku."

" _Mwo_?"

Hatiku serasa dicabik-cabik dan ditusuk dengan pedang bermata dua. Pelacur? Enak saja! Aku bukan pelacur! Air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahku terus mengalir deras seakan tak ingin berhenti. Aku tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaan sakit ini dengan kata-kata. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Dia benar-benar meremehkan dan menganggapku sampah.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Menggeser kusri yang digunakan untuk menahan _knop_ agar tak bisa dibuka dari luar. Memegang _knop_ , memutarnya sedikit dan menarik pintu hingga terbuka.

"Satu lagi," ia berkata tanpa menoleh, "karena kau adalah pelacurku, tak akan kubiarkan lelaki atau perempuan manapun menyentuhmu." Katanya.

Dia membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan meninggalkanku dalam keheningan. Kakiku lemas, tak mampu menopang tubuhku. Aku terduduk di lantai. Tertunduk hingga air mataku jatuh menetesi lantai. Siapa yang harus ku salahkan? Menyalahkan diri sendiri tak membuahkan hasil. Kenapa tak ada yang bisa mencegah? Kenapa aku begitu lemah saat berhadapan dengannya?

Aku menangis. Melampiaskan sakit hatiku.

 **xXx**

Hari ini aku pulang terlambat karena meminta pelajaran susulan dari dua _kyusungnim_ yang tak masuki kelasnya karena tak ingin sekelas dengan seorang laki-laki bermarga Jung. Aku benar-benar menghindari Yunho. Semuanya berjalan lancar selama dua minggu ini. Kami bahkan tidak pernah berpapasan, membuatku lega dan nyaman menjalani hari-hariku di kampus. Jujur saja, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Bersembunyi di sudut sehinggga jarang terlihat.

Ahra beberapa kali menanyakan kenapa aku tak mengikuti kelas yang selalu ku jawab tidak enak badan. Dia hampir meminta Yoochun datang karena alasanku itu. Beruntung aku bisa menahannya. Aku tidak enak kepada mereka yang terlalu baik dan mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

Rumah terasa sepi. Kemana _halmoni_? Saat melewati ruang tengah kulihat tv menyala, namun aku tak menemukan _halmoni_ di sana. Kuambil _remote_ tv yang terletak di atas meja kemudian mematikan alat elektronik itu. Sayang sekali, pemborosan arus listrik.

Ketika meletakkan lagi _remote_ tv ke tempat semula tak sengaja mataku menemukan sebuah tangan di balik meja. Apa itu _halmoni_? Apa _halmoni_ ketiduran di lantai? _Aigoo_! Kalau sakit bagaimana? Apa yang akan kukatakan pada _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_? (anak dan menantu Uhm _halmoni_ ).

Segera ku geser meja dan mendapati _halmoni_ terbaring dengan sesak napas di lantai.

" _Halmoni_!" aku menjerit kaget. Ku topang kepala _halmoni_ agar membuatnya rileks, " _halmoni_ , _wae geurae_? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jo-joong _ie_.."

"Ye?" aku khawatir melihatnya begini. Ketika akan beranjak, _halmoni_ menahan gerakanku. " _Wae_? Aku akan membawamu ke _Byongwon_ Seoul."

 _Halmoni_ menggeleng dengan susah payah. Aku tak sanggup membiarkannya kesakitan begini. Tangan _halmoni_ meraih jemariku dan menggenggamnya. Meski sesak napas, ia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku ingin mencari bantuan! Aku ingin membawanya ke Rumah Sakit! Ya Tuhan!

"Be-berjan-ji-lah-kau-a-akan-meng-g-ga-pai-mim-pi-mu.."

" _Halmoni_ , aku berjanji. Sekarang ayo kita ke _Byongwon_ Seoul." Air mataku mengalir begitu saja.

Ia kembali menggeleng. Memeluk lenganku, memamerkan senyum yang seketika merajam hatiku. Aku menyayanginya. Aku menganggapnya seperti Nenekku sendiri. Dia rela mengurusku, memberiku tempat tinggal, menemani, menjadikanku seperti keluarganya sendiri dan sering memberi semangat. Aku tak mau ditinggal lagi. Aku ingin bersama _halmoni_.

Dada _halmoni_ yang tadi naik-turun berhenti. Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya melemas. Genggaman eratnya di tanganku terlepas. Oh, Tuhan. Tidak-tidak! Ini tidak terjadi! _Halmoni_..

" _Halmoni_!"

 **xXx**

Pemakaman Uhm _halmoni_ terasa sangat cepat. Ia hanya mempunyai seorang anak dan menantu. Mereka tentu hadir. Kesedihan mereka sama seperti yang kurasakan. Lagi-lagi aku terluka. Ditinggalkan sebatang kara. Aku belum ingin berpisah dengannya. Kenapa dia malah pergi meninggalkanku? Aku masih butuh dukungan _halmoni_. Suaranya ketika menyemangati dan menasehatiku. Aku ingin bersama _halmoni_.

Aku meringkuk di dinding di belakang ruang perkabungan. Menangis. Rasanya terlalu banyak air mata yang kukeluarkan. Namun aku masih tidak bisa menerima kepergian _halmoni_. Cukup banyak pelayat yang datang karena _halmoni_ dikenal sangat ramah. Ahra juga turut hadir. Ia menghiburku, namun tetap saja. Ketidakterimaan akan kepergian _halmoni_ membuatku terpuruk. Kesekian kalinya aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi.

"Joong _ie_.."

Aku mendongak, tidak perduli dengan wajahku yang amat menyedihkan dan tak pantas untuk diperlihatkan. Nam _ahjumma_ ; menantu _halmoni_ menghampiriku dan berjongkok di depanku. Dapat kulihat jejak air mata di wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri menerima pelukan yang ia sodorkan. Kembali terisak keras di pelukannya.

" _Uljima_.." tangan kecilnya mengusap punggungnya. Seperti _halmoni_ yang mengusap punggungku ketika aku menangis.

Meski mengatakan jangan menangis, aku tahu _ahjumma_ juga menangis. Kami sama-sama kehilangan.

Ia melepas pelukannya, menangkup wajahku dan menyeka aliran bening yang senantiasa mengalir. "Dengar, Joong _ie_.. kami tidak bisa lama di sini. Aku juga tidak ingin kau terus bersedih, relakan _eomma_ , _ne_? Bukankah _eomma_ berpesan padamu agar kau menggapai mimpimu? Kau harus mewujudkannya, Joong _ie_.."

Aku tahu _ahjumma_. Kuraih kedua tangannya yang menyentuh pipiku, " _eotteokhae_? A-aku i-ingin _halmoni_. _Halmoni_ yang selalu menyemangatiku. Kalau tidak ada _halmoni_ , a-aku tidak bisa."

"Joong _ie_ , aku juga kehilangan _eomma_ ku. Tapi kau tidak boleh egois. Apa kau hanya akan begini sampai kau menyusul _eomma_ , huh? Ingat pesannya. Ia ingin kau menggapai mimpimu."

Selain air mataku, cairan bening itu juga jatuh dari sudut mata _ahjumma_. Ku sentuh wajahnya dan menghapus aliran itu. Meski tidak terlalu dekat dengan keluarga _halmoni_ , mereka seakan menjadikanku seperti keluarga akrab. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan saat _halmoni_ memberitahu jika aku akan tinggal di rumahnya. Mereka keluarga baik-baik.

" _Ahjumma_.." ku dekap tubuh kecilnya. Kami menangis bersama. Aku tahu, dia benar. Aku tidak boleh egois, tapi perasaan kehilangan ini sangat menyesakkan. Serasa aku tak sanggup lagi menjalani kehidupanku. Aku butuh _halmoni_.

Nam _ahjumma_ balas memelukku erat. "Aku menyerahkan rumah _eomma_ kepadamu, Joong _ie_. Suamiku setuju."

"Ke-kenapa?" mereka menyerahkan rumah _halmoni_ kepadaku? Kupikir mereka akan menempatinya atau mungkin menjual. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan rumah itu, aku bukan bagian dari keluarga.

Rumah tersebut warisan dari _halmoni_ untuk _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_.

 _Ahjumma_ melepas pelukanku, "kami tidak bisa menempatinya. Kami sudah menetap di Jeju. Lagipula kami tidak menyerahkannya pada orang yang salah. Kau menyayangi _eomma_ dan _eomma_ pun menyayangimu. Kau adalah _seonjae_ dari Uhm Haera."

Aku?

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudah," _ahjumma_ membersihkan wajahku yang basah dengan kedua tangannya, " _uljimma_ , Joong _ie_. Kau harus menuruti kata-kataku, _aratji_?"

Aku tidak janji. Tapi, aku mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Baiklah. _Kkaja_ , kita pulang."

 **xXx**

 _Ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ kembali ke Jeju pada hari ketiga. Aku tidak bisa menahan mereka. Mereka telah mempunyai kehidupan di sana, sedang aku masih meratapi kepergian _halmoni_ dengan caraku. Malas pergi ke kampus, mengurung diri di kamar, menghabiskan tabungan untuk membeli makanan-makanan ringan tak bergizi seakan tak ada hari esok untuk dinikmati.

Seminggu lebih aku tidak datang ke kampus. Aku juga tak memperdulikan Ahra yang menerorku. Mendatangi rumah juga menghubungiku terus menerus. Berlebihan memang, tapi siapa yang tidak akan gila ditinggal orang yang dikasihi? Terlebih ini kehilangan keduaku. Walau _halmoni_ memintaku agar menggapai mimpi, tapi apa itu berguna bila ia tak ada di sisiku lagi? Aku hanya akan menikmatinya sendiri, tidak bisa berbagi bersama _halmoni_. Padahal ia sangat berjasa dalam hidupku.

Ponsel di atas meja bergetar. Layarnya menunjukkan nama seseorang yang telah puluhan kali menghubungiku hari ini. Ahra.

Hah.. dia tidak letih menerorku. Kuambil ponselku dan menjawab panggilan tersebut, " _yeoboseyo_?"

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! _Eoddinya_?! Rumahmu terkunci, kau pergi kemana?" tanpa membalas sapaan, gadis ini langsung mencecarku.

"Aku ada di warung dekat rumah."

"Baiklah, awas kau beranjak dari sana! Tunggu aku."

Sambungan terputus. Kepalaku makin sakit mendengar jeritan Ahra di telepon. Memasukkan ponselku di saku celana, aku berfokus lagi pada berbagai macam makanan di depanku. Ya, aku masih dalam tahap mengatasi kegilaanku dengan menghabiskan tabungan. Memesan begitu banyak makanan melampiaskan seluruh perasaan gelisah.

Selain gila, beberapa hari ini aku sakit. Kepala pusing dan perut bergolak. Perpaduan sempurna untuk menambah kegilaan yang kualami. Tapi di sisi lain aku beruntung karena bisa melupakan satu masalahku yang tertinggal di kampus. Ah, selamat tinggal. Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana. Aku akan menyusul _halmoni_. Cepat atau lambat.

"Hei, Jaejoong _ie_."

Ahra muncul di hadapanku. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk. Melotot saat menemukan meja penuh.

"Kau gila, Jae!"

Aku juga menvonis diriku gila. Aku mengacuhkan Ahra dan memilih menghabiskan semangkuk besar bakmie, salah satu makanan yang ku pesan. Mata melotot Ahra berubah sendu. Aku tahu sebab aku sempat meliriknya sejenak. Jujur saja, aku tak suka dikasihani.

"Jae, aku tahu kau stress. Kau merasa kehilangan, _geunyang_.. _hajimalgo_."

Kata-kata seperti itu tak berpengaruh untukku. Bagai angin lalu berhembus di telinga. Sama sekali tidak membantu.

Saat akan memasukkan suapan kesekian tiba-tiba perutku bergolak. Oh, tidak. Kuhempaskan sumpit dalam mangkok kemudian berdiri. Beruntung aku makan di warung tenda, jadi aku bisa keluar mencari tempat untuk mengeluarkan isi perut yang mendadak naik. Aku berdiri di tepi selokan diikuti Ahra, berjongkok dan memuntahkan makanan yang baru masuk ke dalam perutku.

Sial! Kini pening menyusul aku memuntahkan isi perut. Tenggorokanku sakit. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Ugh~! Tidak enak sama sekali. Mungkin aku akan menyusul _halmoni_. Sebelum semuanya menggelap ku dengar teriakan Ahra memanggil namaku.

 **xXx**

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah membaca _chapter_ sebelumnya dan menyempatkan me _review_ , me _fav_ dan _follow_ FF ini * _big hug_ *

Aku senang baca semua _review_ nya.

bijin YJS : he he makasih ya~ iya ini bakal ditamatin, _kok_. Tenang aja^

PhantomCybercrime : udah dilanjut ini~ _fighting_ juga!

:wkwkwk semangat banget. Jae gila, nggak bakal balas dendam /diamuk Jejung/

Jaenna : * _hug tighly_ * sama-sama. Silahkan, nggak ada larangan lagi kok he he ah ya, silahkan mampir kalau lagi senggang he he

yj040686 :iya, aku juga rinduuuuu… *cipika-cipiki* he he makasih ya. Iya, aku tamatin~

fyodult : ah, Cuma mampir bentaran aja. He he pengin ajah.. abisnya kemarin coba main, banyakan FF _boy group_ baru dan aku nggak kenal he he

anaknyaKimJaejoong : Akakaka.. iya ngenes, banget malah. Ah, aku ikutan mewek yaa T.T

ming cantik : Wkwkwk aku juga suka penyiksaan tokoh utama yang lemah /digaplokJejung/

: ah, aku Cuma mampir bentar aja. Siapa ya? Ha ha ayo tebak.. dari ceritanya 'kan udah kelihatan jelas, nanti diceritakan gimana bisa Jejung kerja di situ he he

ryeo ryeong : tengkyu~ *peyuk* iya, udah lanjut ini..^

RaizelYJ :Wehehe.. abisnya ternyata aku masih dicariin, jadi ya udah bikin perpisahan aja. Ha ha.. karakter psycho~

RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper : Ini bakal lanjut sampai end kok. Tapi aku nggak bisa terus lanjut, aku harus berhenti he he.. makasih ya udah dukung^

julihrc : Salam kenal juga * _bow_ * haha, makasih masukannya^ sebenarnya aku sengaja, karena cerita ini menitikberatkan ke kejadian sebelumnya a.k.a _flashback_. Lebih _full_ _flashback_ , jadi begitu^ he he

Dolphin Jun : Aku juga kangen *peyuk* Ha ha ayo kita getok bareng! /semangat/ bukan karena di _rape_. Jawabannya ada di atas he he

nabratz : Hum, kita lapor polisi yuk! /dilemparYun/ ha ha makasih yaa~

misschokyulate2 : Ahaha.. gitu juga dengan pembaca _straight_. Tapi aku pembaca segala(?) yang bakalan tobat he he iya makasih ya^

angelshin : ini asap bukan? wahaha.. laporin Jeje loh! /lu sendirinya buat penyiksaan/

MyBabyWonKyu : Tengkyu~ ah, aku baca loh status kamu yang pas aku pemberitahu berhenti itu. Makasih ya.. udah mengakui aku sebagai _author_ ~ he he

ccsyaoran01 : ha? Akhirnya? Apa?

YuRhachan : Ini diaaa~

zhoeuniquee : Iya ini aku. _Pen name_ nya kan Ebby Kim. _Its me_! He he /sokinggris/ ha ha makasih banget yaa.. yap! Bener! Kan ada alasannya kenapa~

Ranhy : yep, _poor_ Jae..

Diah Cassie : _Happy end_ nggak yaa? Bagusnya gimana? /nanyabalik/ iya, penyiksaan JJ belum berakhir meski udah keluar dari kampus ho ho

CindyTamaraSL1 : Nggak bakal~ ah, ya.. jangan panggil min. panggil Ebby aja, oke?

ven : psycho~ aku rasa alasannya itu sih /plak/lu yang buat ff mbak!/ he he makasih ya~

angelshin : iya, bakal lanjut dan _complete_ kok^ makasih~

Park sinbi : nggak. Kan namanya _original fiction_ , bukan _fanfiction_.

Your fans : nah loh.. sapa namanya? Kenalan, ayo kenalan! Tapi, masa sih? Aku kan bukan artis~ tapi ini udah lanjut~

meybi : bukan JJ yang salah~

avriljung :wakaka benar sekali. Tapi gegara itu FF aku nemu suatu klarifikasi seorang author dari _page_ fanfiction untuk SJ. Karena judul ff mirip dan alur ceritanya kembar(?) juga tokohnya KyuxOc, tapi jujur, aku rada tersinggung sih sama kata-katanya. Kalau yang punyaku 'kan Cuma sampe chapter 2 trus discontinued, sementara dia sampe belas-belasan. Juga FFku terbit setahun lebih dulu dari dia..

Hah.. aku nggak masalah sama perbandingan yang dia tulis, tapi _puhlease_ deh. Itu ff masih chapter 2, konfliknya belom kelihatan. Kaya masih perkenalan cerita, jadi jangan seenaknya dibilang nggak jelas. Apalagi aku ngambil POV orang pertama. Tentu diceritakan menurut apa yang dirasakan dan dialami oleh orang itu, sama kaya FF ini. Nggak bakal tahu apa yang dialami orang lain seperti kalau pakai pov orang ketiga.

Hah, malah curhat disini aku. Maaf yaa~

Jadi, untuk para author.. yang kemungkinan baca ff ini dan lihat a/n ku, kalau kalian menemukan kemiripan ff kalian dengan orang lain, jangan langsung men _judge_ plagiat. Muka aja bisa mirip-miripan meski beda orang tua, apalagi cerita yang dibuat. Trus jangan langsung menghakimi cerita yang mirip dengan ceritamu, apalagi yang masih sedikit chapternya. Kaya yang kualami ini. Rasa gimana gitu.. boleh kasih penjelasan mengenai perbedaan ffnya, tapi jangan menjelekkan karya orang lain juga. Itu seperti mencari dukungan untuk menjatuhkan.

Coba posisikan dirimu di sisi orang itu juga. Biar tahu rasanya masing-masing gimana. Karena suatu kejadian nggak Cuma punya satu sisi. Pasti punya sisi lain dari mereka yang terlibat.

Huft~ kebanyakan ngoceh kayanya. Wokeh, balik lagi mau balas _review_..

5351 : bukan.. Jae cari kerja kok~

si94 : astaga.. aku sama sekali nggak memutuskan pertemanan, kok. Beneran. Aku kaget bacanya. Aku bahkan nggak ingat sejak kapan kamu nggak ada di list kontakku lagi. Bbmku pernah error, semua kontak ilang. Mungkin karena itu.. tapi bukan berarti aku yang detele. Beneran! Aku nggak pernah memutuskan hubungan pertemanan kecuali kalau memang nggak mau berteman dengan aku. Jangan salah sangka yaa.. maafin aku~

sekali lagi kuucapin makasih banyak yah buat semuanya, dan maaf ini ocehan terpanjangku selama ini~

 _wanna gimme review_?

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya~


	3. Chapter 3

**Ebby Story Line :**

 **–** _ **Is it My Fault**_ **? (** _ **Don't hurt me, please**_ **) –**

 _Ada jalan sempit terselip yang membawa kebahagiaan di dalam jalan nan besar yang membawa pada kebinasaan._

Perasaanku tidak enak. Kepala sakit dan tubuh lemas. Penglihatan yang semula kabur mulai jelas. Langit-langit polos serta bau aneh di sekitar membuatku terusik dan segera sadar jika ini bukan kamar yang selama ini kutempati. Ah, ruang rumah sakit?

Perutku bergolak; mulas, seperti berputar namun tak membuatku ingin beranjak ke kamar mandi. Hanya sakit sehingga ringisan meluncur dari mulut. Kepalaku bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan memperhatikan sekeliling yang sudah kutebak ruangan apa, hanya sedikit memastikan.

Ada Ahra duduk di sebelahku dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah lesu. Apa dia menungguiku? Aku pingsan? Berapa lama? Uh.. pusing masih mendera. Pelan-pelan bangkit dan berusaha duduk. Gerakanku menimbulkan bunyi yang memancing gadis berkacamata itu menengadah.

"Ah! Kau sadar." Ia segera membantu gerak tubuhku untuk duduk di atas bangsal. Menarik bantal dan memposisikan sedikit berdiri untuk menopang punggungku yang kemudian menyandar. "Bagaimana? Kau pusing? Mual?"

Aku menggeleng. Meski sejujurnya perutku masih sakit–sedikit, masih bisa kutahan. "Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang biasa diajukan seseorang setelah sadar dari pingsan. Menanyakan keberadaan. Ah, Ahra pasti khawatir karena aku pingsan. Tapi mengapa ia sampai membawaku ke rumah sakit? Hanya pingsan saja. Jika sadar akan langsung pulih.

Ini pasti karena kegilaanku mengkonsumsi makanan tidak sehat dan tak beraturan.

"Kau pingsan."

Ya. Aku tahu. Ah, bodoh. Aku membahayakan diri sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya tak masalah. Lagipula sekarang aku sebatang kara. Benar-benar sendirian. Tidak ada _halmoni_. Hanya aku. Uh.. dada ini jadi sesak mengingat _halmoni_ yang telah pergi selamanya.

"Jae.."

Menoleh, menatap Ahra. Ada gurat aneh di wajah gadis itu. Tatapan matanya tak bisa kubaca. Menyiratkan sesuatu. Ada apa? Apa sesuatu tentangku? Aku terdeteksi penyakit parah? Atau mengalami sesuatu yang.. entahlah, tak bisa kuterka.

Ahra menghela. Memutus kontak mata kami. Ia menunduk. Keningku mengernyit bingung. Benar, pasti sesuatu menyangkut diriku.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya," ia menghela lagi, "kata _euisa_ kau punya kelainan genetika yang mengakibatkan organ tak lazim ada di tubuhmu."

Apa?

"Kau.. hamil."

Otakku memproses perkataan barusan.

Apa katanya?

"Kau bilang apa?"

Ahra menatapku. Tatapan sendu. "Kau hamil, Jae."

" _Geojitmal_." Tukasku langsung. Apa dia bercanda? Aku laki-laki. Itu tidak mungkin. "Leluconmu tidak lucu."

"Ini bukan April mop. _Euisa_ yang mengatakan langsung padaku. Kau hamil. Ada janin; calon bayi di dalam perutmu, Jae." Wajahnya tampak serius. Tak ada raut cerah atau senyum di bibir Ahra.

Tidak. Mana mungkin aku percaya! Jika itu terjadi identitasku sebagai lelaki pasti diragukan. Selama hidupku tak pernah kudengar hal semacam itu. Apalagi aku baik-baik saja. Mana mungkin aku punya hal yang dimiliki seorang perempuan. Tidak masuk akal.

Ah, atau ini mimpi? Sebetulnya aku belum bangun dari pingsan. Menepuk-nepuk kedua sisi wajahku berharap segera sadar dan kembali pada dunia nyata. Cukup sakit, tapi aku masih berada di sini. Baiklah, ku tepuk lebih keras.

"Aku pun tak mengerti, _euisa_ bilang usianya dua minggu. Tapi.. tapi siapa yang melakukannya padamu, Joong _ie_?"

Seketika gerakanku terhenti. Otakku mencerna cepat pertanyaan yang masuk lewat telinga. Berproses dalam otak hingga sekelebat ingatan muncul. Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksud pertanyaan Ahra dan.. dan sayangnya aku malah ingin menangis saat mengingat diriku dalam memori yang melintas.

Melihat diriku sendiri disetubuhi seorang lelaki. Bagaimana ia memperlakukanku kasar sampai aku sadar sekujur tubuhku sakit. Luka lebam dan memar berserakan ditambah lumuran cairan lengket menjijikkan yang sialnya berasal dari diriku. Lebih mengerikan, tak hanya sekali. Berkali-kali.

"Joong _ie_?"

Aku tidak tahu kapan mataku berair. Kapan cairan ini terkumpul? Selanjutnya bulir-bulir bening tersebut berjatuhan dari sudut mata. Aku benar-benar merasa kotor, tidak berguna, menjijikan dan menyedihkan. Aku jijik pada diri juga tubuhku sendiri. Tak sanggup menahan desakan tangis selagi ingatan yang sekarang seolah memproyeksikan kejadian-kejadian itu di depan mataku.

 _Eomma_.. _appa_.. _halmoni_..

Aku ingin menyusul mereka!

Segera kusibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku dan bergerak turun dari bangsal. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada tiga orang yang telah meninggalkanku. Aku ingin menyusul mereka. Aku ingin bersama mereka. Aku tak kuat jika harus sendiri menanggung semua beban yang entah mengapa terlimpah kepadaku.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana?" Ahra menahan tangan serta badan membuatku kesulitan bergerak.

"Lepas! Aku mau pergi!" berusaha melepaskan pegangan kedua tangan gadis itu namun tenagaku segera habis–tak mampu mendorong lebih kuat. Terduduk lemas di bangsal dengan berurai air mata.

Napasku memburu karena sesak.

Kenapa? Hanya pertanyaan ini yang menyeruak dalam kepala. Aku ingin tahu jawabannya. Kenapa aku mengalami ini? Kenapa aku menderita? Kenapa dunia kejam padaku? Kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku? Kenapa?!

Aku tak sanggup jika begini.

Usapan yang terasa di pundakku tak berpengaruh. Aku butuh lebih dari usapan. Aku butuh penopang. Aku butuh sandaran. Aku butuh seseorang!

"Aku tidak tahu mesti mengatakan apa.." suara Ahra terdengar lembut, "aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Sejujurnya, aku juga _shock_. Cobalah tenang. Jangan berpikir apapun saat ini. Aku akan membantumu menghadapi semuanya."

"Hiks!" kuraih tangan Ahra dan menarik tubuhnya membenamkan diriku. Ini terlalu berat, tapi.. kata-kata Ahra sungguh menggugah hatiku. Gadis berkacamata yang membalas pelukanku adalah sahabatku; sahabat sejati.

Ia mengusap punggungku, membiarkanku menangis. Membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan. Aku merasa sangat rendah. Sebagai lelaki malah aku yang ditenangkan. Membutuhkan pelukan dan seseorang. Dan malah Ahra yang notabene perempuan yang menjadi tempatku menumpukan kepala untuk bersandar.

Sungguh, aku benci diriku sekarang.

" _Euisa_ juga bilang kandunganmu sangat rentan karena bukan jenis kehamilan biasa. Jadi, kau harus berhati-hati." Ia berucap pelan memberiku sugesti.

Apa yang ia katakan benar? Aku hamil?

"Kau percaya aku hamil? Aku laki-laki." Untuk masalah itu tentu aku tak akan mudah percaya.

"Ada foto USG. Aku memintanya karena tidak percaya."

Aku tak memiliki argument untuk membantah. Kalau benar aku hamil dan ada calon bayi dalam perutku..?

Kualihkan satu tanganku meraba permukaan perut yang masih datar. Apa benar di sini ada calon bayi? Aku belum sepenuhnya percaya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa hadir? Aku seorang laki-laki. Lagipula aku tak mengharapkannya dalam hidupku. Ya, hidupku sudah sangat buruk, ia malah hadir. Aku tak bisa membayangkan akan mengasuh bayi, terlebih berasal dari perutku sendiri. Aku makin gila memikirkannya.

Tak adakah kebahagiaan terselip di hidupku dalam semua penderitaan yang kualami? Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Tak mungkin aku menyimpan kenyataan bahwa aku akan memiliki anak dari seseorang yang mirip psikopat itu. Membiarkan hidup atau menggugurkan kehamilan ini agar semuanya berjalan baik? Agar tak ada yang menghina. Tapi sama saja aku membunuh. Menghalangi kehidupan.

Binatang saja menyayangi anaknya. Kenapa aku jadi berpikir untuk membunuh janin yang ada di perutku ini? Meski tak menginginkan kehadirannya, dia berada di perutku yang artinya ia adalah anakku. Bayiku. Aku.. aku manusia yang punya perasaan. Bukan seperti laki-laki itu yang tak memiliki rasa kasihan sama sekali.

Baiklah. Kuputuskan. Aku tak akan membunuh janin ini. Sekalipun mungkin ia akan terlahir cacat; sebab berasal dari seseorang yang juga cacat. Ini belum berakhir. Bahkan baru dimulai. Walau tak mungkin ku sembunyikan selamanya, tapi aku akan menjaga dan berusaha agar ia tetap hidup. Agar ia lahir dengan selamat.

Ini anakku. Darah dagingku. Aku tak akan membunuhnya. Dia sama sekali tak bersalah atas apa yang terjadi padaku; yang bersalah adalah orang yang membuatnya ada. Orang itu yang bersalah, bukan anakku.

Dan aku memiliki tujuan hidupku, lagi.

 **Xx**

Aku bungkam saat Ahra bertanya siapa ayah dari janin di perutku. Bahkan dengan cara halus mendesakku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bukan aku ingin menyembunyikan kejahatan lelaki itu, tapi apa hasilnya jika memberitahu? Ahra tidak akan percaya. Dia punya citra yang sangat bagus untuk dirusak oleh penuturanku. Semua orang memandang Jung Yunho adalah laki-laki yang baik, ramah, pintar dan tampan.

Tak ada bukti untuk memperkuat pengakuanku, selain janin yang tengah bertumbuh di perutku. Aku pun tidak perduli lagi padanya. Biarlah ia berbuat sesuka hati, aku Cuma ingin melindungi apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupku. Bayiku. Ah, aku lelaki yang bakal mendapat status sebagai ibu.

Sejak di rumah sakit, gadis berkacamata bernama lengkap Go Ahra bersikap protektif. Ia melarang melakukan hal-hal berat. Ia berubah menjadi pengawal, pelindung, perawat, pengasuh dan ibu pengganti karena selalu mengomel jika aku tidak menuruti perkataannya mengenai kehati-hatian. Gadis itu jadi sering menginap di rumah sehingga dapat membantuku bila mengalami _morning sickness_.

Uh, aku beruntung.

Ahra pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik jika ia punya anak. Ah, istri yang baik juga. Oh! Ia meminta ijin Seunghyun untuk mengurusku, walau tak memberi alasan yang sebenarnya. Laki-laki itu akan pingsan tahu aku berbadan dua. Seunghyun adalah lelaki yang cukup berpengertian dan dia tidak cemburu. Aku beruntung, lagi.

"Aaa.." Ahra menyodorkan sesendok makanan. Ia menyuapiku dari bekal yang ia buat sendiri di rumah(nya). Katanya tak mau aku memakan makanan aneh yang dapat membahayakan calon keponakannya.

Ia sudah menempatkan diri sebagai _imo_ dari _baby_.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Uh, aku bukan anak kecil. Dia menjauhkan tangan ketika aku ingin merebut sendok yang ia pegang.

" _Arrayo_. Tapi aku ingin melakukannya. Ayo buka mulutmu. Aaa.."

Aku mendengus pelan sebelum menerima suapan. Gadis itu terkikik senang. Ia tampak bahagia. Setidaknya ia tak terusik tentang kelainanku. Bahkan menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Dengan setia menemaniku. Dan juga mengatakan ia akan mengunci mulut soal kehamilanku dengan syarat aku tidak boleh berpikiran untuk menggugurkannya dan tak boleh protes atas apapun yang ia lakukan untukku. Seperti menyuapi layaknya aku anak kecil yang makan bersama ibunya.

Sebenarnya aku senang atas perhatian Ahra. Dia kukuh menjadi sahabatku. Berkat gadis itu pula aku masih menjalani hari-hari di kampus. Menjadi mahasiswa kembali.

"Ah ya, aku hampir lupa." Ia berseru seraya meletakkan kotak bekal di atas mejaku–kami duduk bersebelahan di kelas–ya, kami di dalam kelas sekarang. Mengambil tas miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam, "Ini."

" _Mwoya_?" kuterima kotak itu dan memperhatikan tulisan serta gambar yang ada.

"Vitamin. Untukmu." Ahra tersenyum, "awalnya kau rajin makan, tapi.. sekarang sulit sekali menelan sesuatu."

Mulutku mem _pout_. Kebiasaan cemberut di hadapan gadis ini. Melirik tajam Ahra. Karena hamil _mood_ ku jadi mudah terganggu. Sensitif. Karena ucapannya aku tersinggung, meski tidak benar-benar marah.

" _Ne_. Aku paham. Kau harus menghabiskan makananmu lalu minum vitamin. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada keponakanku," ia menyengir tanpa dosa, "cepat, sebentar lagi masuk."

Mau tak mau aku memakan makanan yang disediakan Ahra. Sedang gadis itu membuka kotak dan mengeluarkan botol vitamin kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral dari atas mejanya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semua.

Hari ini bekal Ahra adalah nasi _kimchi_ dan ikan tuna yang katanya ia kukus dengan bumbu. Enak dan untungnya tidak membuatku mual. Dia sudah hapal makanan mana saja yang akan aku muntahkan, baunya yang akan membuatku mual atau tidak kusukai. Benar-benar perhatian.

 **xx**

Hari-hariku berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku berkat bantuan sahabat berkacamataku. Perhatian yang ia tunjukkan luar biasa. Aku senang. Tak segan-segan Ahra mengajak Seunghyun untuk makan bersama. Ia pun membuat bekal untuk lelaki berstatus _namjachingu_ nya itu. Malah kami bertiga makin dekat hingga aku pun menjalin pertemanan dengan Seunghyun. Dia tahu hubunganku dan Ahra sebatas sahabat.

Karena selalu ditempeli Ahra bahkan Seunghyun, laki-laki itu tak pernah mengangguku. Aku lega dan senang. Kudengar dia yang menjadi kandidat kompetisi yang ia katakan. Membuatnya sibuk beberapa bulan dan yah, ia berhasil membuat nama DongBang University makin harum. Menyabet piala juara pertama. Aku tidak terlalu perduli, yang terpenting dia tak mengangguku karena kesibukannya itu.

Meski terkadang kami bertemu atau berpapasan ia hanya menatapku layaknya aku ini penggangu, seakan aku seseorang yang harus segera dimusnahkan. Bersikap acuh seperti orang asing dan menatap dengan mata yang menyirat remeh serta melecehkanku atau sinis dengan mata tajamnya. Serta senyum miring yang seolah tertawa atas apa yang kualami.

Walau hanya lewat tatapan, tak berbicara atau bersentuhan fisik, aku tetap takut jika melihatnya. Aura bengis yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuatku merinding. Hah.. memikirkannya makin membuat perasaanku tak enak.

"Aku pulang. Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam sembilan. _Arra_?" Ahra mengganti sandal rumah dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan sebelumnya. Dia tidak menginap hari ini karena acara keluarga. Mereka merayakan Yoochun yang akhirnya diterima bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit besar Seoul.

Aku tak mungkin menahannya untuk bersamaku terus. Ahra memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Aku mengangguk disertai senyuman mengiyakan perkataannya tadi. Ingat, dia tak mau dibantah.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, Joong _ie_. Jangan lelah. Makan makanan yang bergizi, minum vitamin yang kubeli dan tidur cukup!"

Memutar bola mata malas mendengar pesan-pesan yang sudah kuhapal, " _ne_ - _ne_ , _arraseo_. Kau juga hati-hati."

" _Ne_. Sampai jumpa, Joong _ie_." Gadis itu membuka pintu, melambai sebentar dan keluar dari rumah.

Menghela napas lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah. Merebah di sofa ruang tengah. Sebelum pergi Ahra sempat merapikan ruangan ini. Tadi dia membeli banyak buah yang telah tertata di dalam kulkas serta makanan ringan yang tidak menganggu perkembangan janin. Agar aku tidak bosan, katanya.

Mengusap permukaan perut yang mulai membuncit. Kini aku percaya ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Cukup takjub. Walau proses kehamilan amat melelahkan; karena _sickness_ , belum pegal, cepat lelah, emosi tak stabil, napsu makan turun naik juga mengidam, aku senang dan menanti kehadiran _baby_. Memasuki bulan ketiga. Ah, masih lama. Aku hampir tidak sabar. Bagaimana rupanya nanti.

Selama pengecekan, aku tidak pernah menanyakan jenis kelamin _baby_ dan meminta _euisa_ merahasiakannya. Aku ingin itu menjadi kejutan. Pasti _baby_ lucu, seperti bayi umumnya. Ah, aku memiliki bayiku sendiri.

 _Brak_!

Tersentak. Suara gebrakan dari depan. Apa itu? Bangkit dari duduk dan melangkah ke ruang depan. Suara gebrakan terdengar lagi, makin keras. Ada apa? Apa pencuri? Tapi pencuri tak mungkin menimbulkan suara berisik yang bisa didengar para tetangga.

 _BRAAK_!

Debuman keras menyapa. Aku terkejut melihat pintu rumah didobrak mengakibatkan benda panjang itu rusak parah dan banyak sekali orang-orang di luar rumah berkumpul. Wajah mereka tidak bersahabat. Melotot dan mendengus ketika melihatku berdiri di hadapan mereka. Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka mendobrak pintu rumah? Kenapa mereka melihatku begitu?

Dua orang pria masuk dan menarik tangankku dengan kuat. Sontak aku meronta serta merintih kesakitan akibat perlakuan mereka tapi mereka tidak perduli. Menyeretku keluar rumah kemudian menghempas tubuhku di jalanan yang penuh kerumunan orang. Mengelilingiku kemudian mengguyur dengan air. A-ada apa ini?

Lalu lemparan batu-batu bersarang di tubuhku. Sakit. Disusul bau busuk yang entah apa mereka lemparkan lagi padaku. Sekejap badanku kotor dan bau. Aku tak tahu kenapa mereka berbuat seperti ini.

"Jalang!"

Mereka mulai memaki dengan kata-kata kasar. Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti. Ku angkat kepalaku dan memandangi mereka pasrah karena tak dapat melawan sebab kalah jumlah. Mereka terlalu banyak, sedang aku sendiri. Aku tidak berdaya. Terlebih keadaan fisikku sekarang. Refleks kupeluk bagian perut guna melindungi _baby_.

Seseorang melempar sebuah tas besar yang mungkin berisi barang-barang milikku ke aspal. Me-mereka mengusirku? Kenapa?

"Pergi dari sini! Jangan pernah kembali!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Melotot ke arahku dengan tampang menyeramkan.

"Jangan sampai lingkungan kami terkena sial karena kelakuan bejatmu!" timpal yang lain. Meludah ke jalan. Menunjukkan betapa ia jijik.

"Laki-laki menjijikkan!"

"Uhm _ahjumma_ sungguh kasihan karena menampung laki-laki sialan sepertimu."

Apa? Tubuhku tersentak mendengar mereka menyebut _halmoni_. Ti-tidak! Itu tidak benar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka yang tiba-tiba menarikku, melempari dan mengatai. Jangan membawa-bawa _halmoni_. Mereka tidak bisa menghakimiku serta _halmoni_! Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa! _Halmoni_ menyayangiku, begitu pula denganku.

"Pergi dari sini _namja_ busuk!"

Makian mereka.. apa mereka tahu apa yang terjadi padaku? Darimana mereka tahu? Siapa yang memberitahu? Kepalaku kembali dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan, namun hilang seketika saat bayangan _halmoni_ tersenyum lalu berganti terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Kata-kata yang Ia ucapkan. Air mataku menetes.

 _Halmoni_..

Kuraih tas besar di dekatku, memeluk erat dan berusaha berdiri. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang kutahu pasti mengenaskan dan berjalan pelan melewati mereka yang masih senang mengumpatiku dengan sadis. Setelah cukup jauh aku baru berani menangis kencang, mengeluarkan semua sesak yang menumpuk karena perlakuan orang-orang itu.

Apa lagi ini? Suatu penolakan keras terhadapku. Mereka tak bisa menghakimiku seperti ini. Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mereka umpati kepadaku. Aku korban! Tidakkah mereka berpikir dahulu? Aku.. aku tak layak diperlakukan begini. Boleh saja mereka mengusirku, _toh_ memang rumah yang kutempati bukan milikku. Tapi tidak dengan membuatku seperti sampah.

Tubuhku mulai kedinginan akibat badan bajuku basah. Luka-luka karena lemparan batu masih terasa perih. Ditambah bau busuk yang menguar–mereka berhasil menjatuhkanku. Sekarang aku akan kemana? Aku tak punya tujuan. Kemana aku mesti mengadukan semua ini?

"Tuhan.. apakah Kau mendengarku? Apa aku harus menikmati dan membiarkan semua terjadi? Aku tidak sekuat itu. Aku punya keterbatasan, aku tak mungkin sanggup menerima lebih lagi. Hati dan tubuhku sudah terlalu banyak tertoreh luka yang menyakitkan.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyandarkan punggung pada dinding sebuah toko yang tutup. Jalanan tampak sepi dan gelap meski lampu jalan menyala. Tangisku sudah reda, tapi sisa isakan masih terus mengalir bebas dari mulut. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana jadi kuputuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sini. Tak ada yang akan melihat atau mengusirku lagi. Ini hampir tengah malam. Tidak ada yang lewat jalanan dekat sini, bahkan sejak aku duduk lima belas menit lalu.

Menekuk lutut dan memeluk erat. Bau anyir dan busuk menyerang penciumanku. Aku tak bisa membersihkan diri. Sebenarnya risih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dimana aku bisa menumpang untuk membersihkan tubuh? Tidak mungkin ada yang membuka pintu rumahnya dengan senang hati dan mengijinkanku masuk. Dengan keadaan begini malah aku diusir.

Mataku menyipit saat suatu sinar silau menghalau penglihatanku. Cahaya itu beradal dari lampu mobil yang ternyata berhenti di pinggir jalan tepat di hadapanku. Tak berapa lama lampu itu mati disusul suara derus mesin yang hilang kemudian keluar seseorang dari dalam kendaraan tersebut dan berjalan mendekat. Aku menengadah agar dapat melihatnya karena suasana yang cukup gelap.

Sewaktu ia berhenti dan berdiri di bawah cahaya lampu jalan aku dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Tercenung. Terkejut. Mulutku terkunci tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Tatapan yang tertuju padaku seolah menyatakan aku makhluk paling menyedihkan. Ya, benar. Keadaanku kini memang menyedihkan dan mengenaskan. Matanya tak lepas mengamatiku.

Aku yakin ia pasti mencium bau busuk yang menyebar dari tubuhku.

"Masuk." Pelan, namun bernada ketus. Ia menoleh ke arah mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Pikiranku kosong. Dia menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobilnya?

" _Ge-geundae_ –"

"Cepat masuk!"

Tubuhku menegang. Ia membentak. Raut datar wajahnya berubah keras menandakan kenaikan emosi. A-apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku? Belum sempat aku menolak atau mungkin lari; aku sempat berniat, dia menarik tanganku dan menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobil. Menutup pintu dengan cara membanting lalu ikut masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Menyalakan mesin kemudian memacu di jalan.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, napasku sesak, tubuhku mulai bergetar dan perasaan takut menjalari diriku. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang melihatnya yang focus menyetir. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tak terpengaruh akan keberadaanku.

Dia diam; tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun membuat perasaanku makin tak enak. Kemana dia akan membawaku? Apa dia akan menenggelamkanku di laut atau menguburku hidup-hidup? Aku tak bisa berpikir positif. Karena pikiran negatif ini aku makin takut, menggerakkan tubuh mendesak pintu. Aku tidak mau dekat, aku ingin keluar. Tapi tak mungkin aku keluar begitu saja, sama bunuh diri.

Melihat keluar melalui kaca di samping mengalihkan pandangan darinya yang malah meningkatkan rasa takut. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena gelap. Aku termenung tanpa memikirkan apa-apa karena aku tak ingin berpikir dan mengingat semua yang terjadi mala mini. Terlalu sakit dan membuatku makin tersiksa.

Aku tak sadar mobil berhenti. Dia keluar terlebih dahulu kemudian membuka pintu di sampingku. Menarikku keluar. Mataku segera disuguhi pemandangan sebuah rumah besar; yang sangat mewah untuk orang sepertiku. Lampu-lampu hias bertengger indah pada pilar penyangga teras. Lantai keramik mengkilap terkena cahaya lampu. Pintu rumah terbuat dari kayu dan diamplas sampai halus.

Dia membuka pintu rumah dan menarikku masuk ke dalam yang sekarang kuyakini adalah rumahnya. Aku makin terpana melihat isi dalam rumah; dekorasi, penempatan tiap barang juga hiasan-hiasan yang sebenarnya tak berguna–menurutku, tapi bagi mereka yang memang memiliki dana untuk mempercantik ruangan. Mataku menemukan seorang perempuan berpakaian seragam hitam berdiri di sudut ruang lalu membungkuk. Menyambut, mungkin.

Tampak jelas ekspresinya heran melihatku yang tengah ditarik. A-aku malu.

Suara pintu terbuka dan sekarang aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang adalah kamar. Tanganku terlepas dari pegangannya. Tanpa sadar kuperhatikan keseluruhan kamar ini. Tertata rapi dan ukurannya luas.

Ketika pandanganku bertemu sorot tajam di depanku, ia mengeluarkan kekehan yang membuat hatiku sakit. Dia menertawakan diriku. Kepalaku tertunduk, tak berani menatapnya. Aku malu, sangat malu. Kenapa dia harus melihatku dalam keadaan begini? Menyedihkan. Aku tak rela.

Kemudian sesuatu terlempar ke arahku yang reflesk ku tangkap. Sebuah handuk berwarna putih. Bersih. Memandangi benda itu sejenak lalu mendongak menatapnya yang kini sedang membuka pakaian. Astaga! Apa dia akan menyakitiku lagi? Melakukannya lagi?

"Bersihkan dirimu. Di sana ada kamar mandi." Ia berkata tanpa menoleh. Suaranya.. tidak seperti biasa. Terdengar lembut.

Aku tidak salah dengar? Dia menyuruhku membersihkan diri? Aku sadar jika aku kotor dan penuh luka. Namun, perkataan dan cara ia bicara mengusik pikiranku. Kenapa? Setelah perlakuan kejam padaku, ia ingin berbuat baik? Meminta maaf? Ah, pikiranku terlalu jauh. Aku malah tidak yakin apa yang telah kupikirkan. Tidak mungkin ia meminta maaf.

Mungkin.. mungkin dia kasihan. Ya, kasihan. Menemukanku duduk di depan toko dengan keadaan mengenaskan begini. Jemariku meremat handuk di tanganku. Apa ini artinya ia masih memiliki nurani? Apa aku bisa sedikit percaya?

Menggigit bibir, bingung. Entah dorongan darimana aku ingin memberitahunya mengenai _baby_. Tapi, bila ia tahu ia akan langsung membunuhku. Tapi.. dia berhak tahu 'kan? Ah, tidak. Dia pasti akan menganggapku gila. Mana ada lelaki yang hamil; hanya aku. Tapi.. perlakuan kecil ini bukankah tanda ia tak seburuk yang kukira?

"A-ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Akhirnya mulutku terbuka.

Yunho menghentikan aktivitas melepas pakaiannya. Dia sudah _topless_ bagian atas. Menelan saliva susah payah menatap punggungnya yang terekspos sempurna di depan mataku. Bukan terpesona, tapi gugup. Jantungku kembali berdetak tak karuan. Apa aku sanggup mengatakannya? Biarpun berusaha menutupi ini, pasti akan terbongkar seperti kata pepatah. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan suatu hari bakal terbongkar.

"A-aku.. se-se-ka-rang.. a-aku.. aku mengandung anakmu."

Tak ada sahutan. Dia membuka lemari dan mengambil sehelai kaos dan mengenakannya. Menatapku dengan senyum miring, "aku tak tahu kau lucu. Ha ha.. aku terhibur, Kim."

Dia tidak percaya. Begitu juga aku awalnya. Memang tidak bisa dipercaya kabar aneh ini. Aku bodoh, memberitahu sesuatu yang tidak akan ia percaya.

Aku menunduk, menatap perutku yang sedikit membuncit. Tidak kelihatan. Jika diraba baru terasa menonjol. Sebelah tanganku melingkari perutku, melindungi _baby_. Membuatnya hangat. Aku ingat tadi bajuku basah.

"Usianya hampir tiga bulan.." pelan, amat pelan. Aku yakin hanya aku yang dapat mendengar suaraku.

Baiklah. Kau hanya punya aku, _baby_. Kita akan hidup berdua. Tak perlu ada orang lain. Aku tidak perduli laki-laki itu akan percaya atau tidak, aku hanya memberi tahu. Tak punya niat lain. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan membesarkanmu penuh kasih sayang. Kau tidak akan merasakan kehidupan seperti hidupku. Kau akan jadi anak yang paling berbahagia nanti. Aku janji.

"Gugurkan."

Mataku membulat. Kepalaku mendongak langsung menatap ke arahnya yang sekarang memberikan tatapan intimidasi. Dapat kulihat kilat amarah di sana. Mata tajam itu terlihat seribu kali lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Sontak aku menggeleng dan melangkah mundur. Aku tidak mau. Ini _baby_ ku. Ini anakku.

"Ti-tidak.."

"Tidak? Baiklah, aku yang akan memaksamu." Ia mengeram. Melangkah cepat dan mendorongku hingga jatuh ke lantai. Sakit sekali.

Yunho menarik lagi tanganku dan menghempaskan tubuhku sampai punggungku menabrak dinding. Ukh.. sakit. Lukaku bertambah. Aku yakin punggungku merah karena terantuk keras. Tidak puas melemparku dia kembali membantingku sehingga kepalaku menghantam lemari berkaca dan kaca itu pecah. Kepalaku sakit.

Ada cairan kemerehan di pecahan kaca yang jatuh di lantai. Kepalaku berdarah?

Sekali lagi ia menarik wajahku, mencengkram daguku kuat. Menyungging seringai keji, "aku pernah mengatakan padamu aku akan menyebarkan rekaman itu jika kau tak mengikuti perintahku. Rasakan sendiri akibatnya!"

Aku menyesal berpikir ia memiliki hati nurani. Dia tidak punya! Dia kejam! Mataku memanas. Sebesar apa kebenciannya terhadapku? Hanya karena tidak ingin dinomor duakan? Ini terlalu kejam jika hanya karena itu masalahnya. Apa dia tak bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa benci setelah menyakiti bahkan menghancurkan hidupku?

Yunho, manusia seperti apa dirimu sebenarnya? Manusia waras pun memiliki hati nurani. Masih memiliki belas kasihan. Apa salahku?

"Gugurkan kandunganmu!" wajahnya mengeras. Tak ada tanda ia akan mengurungkan niat buruk itu.

Yunho.. ini anakmu, batinku menangis. Kenapa kau begitu kejam? Kau tega menyuruhku menggugurkan kandunganku? Ini darah dagingmu! Kau yang membuatnya ada! Kau.. kau ingin menjadikanku sama jahatnya seperti dirimu? Aku tidak sama denganmu. Aku berbeda.

Kukumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatan dan tenaga. Kutarik tangannya yang mencengkram daguku dan mendorong dia menjauh. Bunyi debum terdengar saat tubuh Yunho terpelanting. Sekuat tenaga; yang berhasill ku kumpulkan, aku bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar ini. Terus berlari menelusuri lorong hingga akhirnya aku tiba di ruang yang kutahu ruang depan. Aku ingat, tadi masuk lewat pintu besar di sana.

Segera saja berlari keluar dari rumah. Telingaku menangkap bunyi derap langkah disertai suara memaki samar dari belakang. Tidak, aku tak mau tertangkap. Aku tak akan lagi menyerahkan diriku padanya. Aku tidak ingin melihat atau bertemu dengan laki-laki mengerikan itu. Aku berhasil keluar dan memandangi sebentar halaman rumah lalu secepat mungkin berlari menuju gerbang yang beruntung tidak berkunci.

Terima kasih Tuhan.

 **xx**

Malam semakin larut dan hawa dingin merasuk ke tulang-tulangku. Tas yang tadi ku bawa tertinggal di dalam mobil laki-laki itu. Sial sekali. Sekarang kemana aku harus melangkahkan kaki ku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenali daerah tempatku berada sekarang. Asing. Aku tersesat.

Nyeri di punggungku sudah sedikit lebih baik dan kepalaku yang berdarah kuusap dengan lengan baju meninggalkan noda merah. Mungkin lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Ku eratkan tangan yang memeluk tubuhku. Rasanya benar-benar dingin. Aku pun tak dapat melihat apapun di depan, jalan ini sangat gelap.

Huh? Sesuatu jatuh di atas hidungku. Setetes air. Dalam hitungan detik hujan deras turun membahasahi tubuhku. Lengkap. Ya, penderitaanku sangat lengkap. Aku tak perlu mencari tempat untuk membersihkan diri. Air hujan ini telah membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel dan menghilangkan bau busuk dari tubuhku.

 _Tin_! _Tin_..!

Astaga! Apa itu mobilnya? Apa dia berhasil mengejarku? Tidak. Aku harus berlari lagi. Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat dengan sukar karena aspal jalan yang basah karena air hujan. Suara klakson di belakang tak berhenti, terus berkumandang di kegelapan. Usahaku berlari sia-sia, mobil itu kini berhenti menghalangi langkahku.

Seseorang keluar dari kendaraan itu menggunakan payung dan berjalan mendekat. Entah kenapa kakiku tak dapat digerakkan. Tubuhku kaku. Aku mematung menyaksikan seseorang yang adalah lelaki semakin dekat. Dia berdiri tak jauh di depan dengan wajah tampak khawatir. Hatiku mencelos..

"Jaejoong?"

Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis. Air mata bercampur dengan hujan yang terus turun. Aku menangis keras di hadapannya.

"Jae.." ia mendekat, mengarahkan payung di atas kepalaku sehingga kami berada di bawah payung. Melindungiku dari air hujan, " _wae_? Ada yang salah? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku menangis karena lega. Aku menangis bahagia, meski sesungguhnya tangisan ini hanya sebuah euphoria karena aku berhasil lari. Lari dari penderitaan. Ia mengamati mukaku yang tak merespon, malah menangis lebih kencang.

" _Omo_! Kau terluka. _Jja_ , kau harus diobati." Ia menarik tanganku menuju mobil. Membuka pintu dan menyuruhku masuk. Aku menurut.

Dia menutup payung dan masuk ke dalam mobil, meletakkan payung tadi di jok belakang dan memacu kendaraan ini yang mesinnya tadi tak ia matikan. Kuusap wajahku menggunakan tangan dan berusaha meredakan tangis memalukan di hadapan laki-laki di sampingku.

"Sedang apa kau di tengah malam hujan begini?" tanyanya dengan pandangan tetap focus ke jalanan.

Kepalaku tertunduk, " _molla_."

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah Ahra."

Aku tak menyahut.

Ahra.

Air mataku menetes lagi. Bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh tak mengingat sahabat yang sangat berjasa padaku. Dia yang berada di sampingku selama ini. Ahra, _mianhae_.. aku malah melupakanmu. Padahal kau selalu mengingatkanku jika butuh bantuan untuk menghubungimu. Maafkan aku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berkacamata itu _shock_ begitu melihatku. Ia langsung memberondongku dengan banyak pertanyaan, namun tak satu pun ku jawab. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan pada Ahra. Bagaimana aku memulainya. Bahkan dia memarahiku karena tak mencari tempat berteduh. Hari ini adalah hari terpanjang hidupku.

" _Samchon_ , dimana kau menemukan Joong _ie_?" kini dia bertanya pada laki-laki yang mengantarkan aku kemari.

"Di tengah jalan. Sehabis mengantar _eomma_ - _appa_ ke hotel. Awalnya aku tak yakin itu Jaejoong, tapi semakin ku dekati aku yakin." Yoochun melirikku yang duduk di sofa di sebelah Ahra.

Ahra menatapku lagi. Rautnya menunjukkan ia khawatir, " _aigoo_ , ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

"Ce-ceritanya panjang.."

"Baiklah, kau bisa menceritakan nanti. Sekarang kau harus mengganti pakaianmu. Astaga! Kau bisa sakit, Jae! Aku tidak mau keponakanku juga sakit." Ia lantas menuntunku ke sebuah ruangan.

Kamar.

Mengambil sebuah handuk dari lemari dan memberikannya padaku. Ahra keluar dari kamar sebentar lalu kembali membawa pakaian. Aku menuruti perintahnya untuk mandi air hangat walau ini tengah malam. Aku kehujanan, dia tak mau aku sakit dan mengomeliku selama aku di kamar mandi. Aku bisa mendengarnya walau pintu di tutup. Suara Ahra cukup besar saat ia marah.

Dan setelahnya aku tak bisa menutupi apapun lagi. Aku menceritakan semua yang kualami pada Ahra. Jujur, aku memang tak sanggup menanggungnya sendirian lagi. Mulai dari diusir dari rumah Uhm _halmoni_ dengan cara mengerikan dan dianiaya oleh Yunho. Seperti dugaanku, Ahra sempat tak percaya tapi ia kemudian percaya setelah kuceritakan tentang kompetisi. Aku juga meminta gadis itu agar tak membcocorkan pada siapapun.

Bukan untuk melindungi Yunho, tapi Ahra. Aku takut jika gadis itu malah akan menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Yunho juga. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana ia menyiksa orang. Tak punya hati.

Aku pun meminta Ahra untuk menyembunyikanku. Ia memperbolehkanku tinggal di sebuah rumah yang katanya; sebenarnya adalah tempat biasa pamannya, Yoochun beristirahat. Rumah itu jarang ditinggali karena Yoochun punya _apartment_ sendiri, jadi aku tak perlu takut karena tak akan ada orang yang memergokiku tinggal di sana.

Yoochun yang akhirnya kupanggil _samchon_ juga mengetahui kisahku dari Ahra dan berjanji tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun walaupun ia amat murka pada lelaki bernama Yunho yang sudah membuatku menderita. Ia juga menjadi _euisa_ tetap yang memeriksa keadaanku, diluar kandungan. Ia bukan spesialis kandungan.

Aku juga tak ke kampus. Ahra mengatakan pada para _kyusungnim_ dan pengawas kalau aku tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran karena sedang sakit parah dan membuatku cuti. Namun, gadis itu selalu datang dan mengajari semua pelajaran yang ia terima. Yoochun _samchon_ pun tak ketinggalan ikut mengajariku. Aku senang, mereka memperlakukanku seperti keluarga mereka sendiri.

Gadis itu sering menginap di rumah yang kutinggali dengan alasan ingin menemaniku. Jujur, aku pun merasa kesepian jika di rumah sendirian. Setiap Ahra atau Yoochun _samchon_ datang pasti mereka membawa makanan, obat, vitamin dan pakaian. Mereka juga suka memasakkan makanan untukku biarpun aku sudah melarang. Di tempat yang kutinggali ini aku merasa aman dan nyaman. Tak terusik lagi dengan pikiran yang bisa membuatku stress; tentang laki-laki itu.

 **xx**

Aku berusaha mencari pekerjaan karena tak selamanya aku akan bergantung pada Ahra. Dia sudah terlalu banyak membantu. Aku juga ingin membiayai diriku sendiri. Terlebih untuk persalinan nanti. Pasti biayanya mahal, mengingat prosesnya bakal berbeda dari persalinan umum. Aku mesti melahirkan sesar.

Setelah memasukkan surat lamaran pekerjaan ke berbagai perusahan atau tempat yang menyediakan lowongan kerja, belum ada yang menerimaku. Walau sempat menjalani _interview_ mereka menolak dengan alasan tidak menerima seseorang yang sedang hamil. Yah, aku mengerti itu. Tapi aku tetap butuh pekerjaan.

Dan hari ini aku mengikuti _interview_ kesekian kali di sebuah perusahaan besar Seoul. Bisa dibilang mereka professional dan aku bersyukur karena mereka tak melihatku hanya karena fisik semata. Tidak menolak karena aku tengah berbadan dua.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok."

Senyumku mengembang, " _gamsahamnida_."

Membungkuk sebentar lalu beranjak keluar. Senang! Aku senang sekali! Akhirnya.. perjuanganku mencari pekerjaan berhasil. Aku akan memberitahu Ahra dan membuat pesta kecil di rumah. Walau ia pasti akan mengomel sedikit, tapi ia juga pasti senang mendengar berita dariku.

 **xx**

Seorang pria menuntunku ke suatu lantai di gedung ini. Ia menunjuk sebuah meja yang akan menjadi tempatku. Katanya aku adalah asisten presdir. Wah, secepat itukah aku mendapat jabatan yang lumayan tinggi? Mungkin karena mereka melihat latar belakang pendidikan. Tak apa, yang terpenting kinerja. Aku tak akan mengecewakan perusahaan yang telah menerimaku bekerja di sini.

Pria itu membawaku ke ruangan presdir yang tak jauh dari meja yang sebelumnya ia tunjuk sebagai meja kerja untukku. Ia mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke dalam. Kulihat kursi presdir terbalik, mungkin sedang memandang keluar. Ya, di sana ada kaca bening yang dapat melihat keluar. Pemandangan kota Seoul.

"Permisi, _sajangnim_. Aku membawa asisten barumu." Ia berujar sopan.

Kursi presdir berputar kemudian wajah laki-laki itu terpampang di hadapanku. Ia yang sedang menghubungi seseorang tampak terkejut ketika menemukanku di sini. A-apa? Presdir dari perusahaan ini.. Jung Yunho?!

 **xXx**

Oke, jangan timpuk aku ya..

Ini penyiksaan fisik terakhir. _Chapter_ depan mulai babak penyelesaian. Dan ini _flashback_ terakhir. Selanjutnya udah balik ke waktu maju.

Maaf, aku nggak bisa balas _review_ satu-satu. Tapi, aku baca semua kok!

Oya, aku udah duga pasti minta Imin jadi anak YunJae. Tapi, disini aku pingin nama anak Jeje punya arti yang nohok Yun. Jadi, ada yang tahu arti nama Imin? Kalau cocok, Imin jadi anak YunJae. Tapi.. kalau nggak, yah.. kuculik anak YunJae di Silent Angel buat jadi anak mereka di sini. He he he

Dan jujur, aku tersentak baca satu _review_. Um.. awalnya aku juga pengin buat maju aja, nggak pake _flashback_. Tapi, itu jatuhnya bakal panjang. Aku mesti mikirin penyiksaan berlebihan yang mesti dialami Jeje. Disini aja Jeje udah tersiksa, ntar makin lama tersiksanya. Dan bakal ribet, jadi aku pilih penceritaan begini biar _simple_ dan padat(?).

Buat yang mau nyari aku /plakplak/ silahkan kunjungi BibiSong di _watty_ ~^

Ah, makasih buat doanya kemarin (yang di FF Jung's Family Story) ha ha sebenarnya aku Cuma mau jemput toples, kemarin kasih kue ke camer. Tapi sekalian modus juga sih mau nemuin si abang. Tapi ternyata dia belum pulang sekolah T.T /anedapatberondong/

Walau lebih muda, tetap kupanggil _abang_ he he.. dia juga tetap manggil aku kakak~ *malah curcol*

Kami lagi buat usaha nih.. kebetulan aku nggak kerja lagi. Usaha kue~ kuenya doraemon (ini sih cocok banget sama ejekannya si abang sama aku hikseu~) a.k.a dorayaki!

Ada yang mau pesen? /kedipkedip/

Murah meriah loh~ mini dorayaki~ *promosi*

Oke deh~ selamat menikmati _fict_ ini.

Mohon _review_ nya~~ he he


	4. Chapter 4

Lantunan melodi bersuara kecil menyadarkan Jaejoong dari sesi menangis. Ia segera menyeka kedua belah pipinya menggunakan punggung tangan dan menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya; mengatur deru napas yang sempat sesak. Merogoh saku blazer yang ia kenakan mengambil benda yang masih membunyikan nada khusus yang dipilih Jaejoong sebagai penanda pesan masuk.

Dari seseorang bernama Yoochun _samchon,_ yang berisi; a _ku ada di_ cafè _lantai dasar. Kemarilah._

Dahi Jaejoong mengerut. Yoochun? Disini? Ada apa? Lantas menatap sebuah benda penunjuk jam berukuran kecil di sudut meja yang menunjukkan kini waktunya istirahat. Ah, ia paham seketika, namun tetap tak menemukan alasan mengapa Yoochun sampai datang kemari.

Menoleh memandang sebuah pintu tak jauh dari tempatnya sembari berpikir; tidak apa-apa 'kan? Ini jam makan siang, _sajangnim_ pasti mengertiㅡwalau tak yakin. Jaejoong merapikan meja kerjanya sejenak, menyimpan baki di atas tumpukan kertas yang pasti nanti akan diambil petugas kebersihan dan berdiri.

Tak apa-apa, ia meyakinkan diri. Perasaan takut sebab dibentak tadi masih membekasㅡwalau bukan yang pertama, tetap saja itu mengerikan. Melangkah menuju lift dan turun ke lantai dasar. _Cafè_ umum sehingga orang luar yang tak berkaitan dapat berkunjung. Para _staff_ juga sering menghabiskan waktu makan siang, selain _cafè_ yang berada di lantai tiga dan lima.

Jaejoong menyapu seluruh sudut mencari orang yang meminta ia datang. Suasana _cafè_ cukup ramai dan ia hampir mengumpat karena ditubruk pengunjung yang berlalu lalang. Memasuki _cafè_ lebih dalam akhirnya menemukan Yoochun duduk di meja dekat etalase makanan. Ia segera menghampiri pemuda tersebut dan duduk di kursi di hadapan Yoochun.

"Hai," sapa Jaejoong sembari tersenyum; yang juga dibalas senyum oleh Yoochun, "ada apa _samchon_ menyuruhku kemari?"

" _Aniyo_. Hanya ingin makan siang bersamamu."

Oh. Si pemuda berperawakan manis tersenyum kikuk. Makan siang bersama, hm? Dia tak membawa dompet dan tidak yakin uang yang tersimpan disana cukup untuk membayar. Jaejoong cukup tahu diri dengan tidak royal. Berusaha menghemat sehingga sering membawa bekalㅡnamun hari ini ia tak sempat membuat karena bangun terlambat. Belum lagi ancaman yang baru ia terima beberapa menit lalu. Menyedihkan sekali hidupnya.

" _Waeyo_ , Joong _ie_? Kau tidak mau memesan makanan?"

Suara Yoochun terdengar mengembalikan pikiran Jaejoong ke keadaan sekarang. Ia baru menyadari ada seorang pelayan berdiri di dekat mereka memegang _note_ untuk mencatat pesanan. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bagian dalam, haruskah ia jujur? Tapi tak enak menolak ajakan seseorang yang telah banyak membantunya selama ini.

 _Namja_ bernama lengkap Park Yoochun tersebut dapat menangkap raut gelisah di wajah Jaejoong. Hah.. ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ cantik itu. Kadang Yoochun menyayangkan Jaejoong bertahan di perusahaan ini dengan gaji kecil, terlebih menjadi asisten dari orang yang menjadi tersangka penderitaan si _namja_ cantikㅡJaejoong menceritakan semuanya, tak menyimpan rahasia diantara mereka; bertiga, Yoochun, Ahra dan si _namja_ cantik sendiri.

Namun ia tidak bisa menahan atau melarang, Jaejoong memiliki hak atas hidupnya. Juga dia tak tahu bagaimana menolong lelaki itu untuk menemukan pekerjaan dikondisi hamil tua.

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong, "kau tak lapar? Aku menraktirmu, Joong _ie_." Katanya menarik perhatian si _namja_ cantik, "padahal aku ingin kau menemaniku makan siang."

"Ta-tapi.." Jaejoong ragu menyuarakan isi hati. Ia tak enak hati menolak atau menerima. Ia terlalu banyak dibantu. Jaejoong mengerti jika Yoochun paham kondisinya kini, apalagi _namja_ tersebut sering membaca ekspresinya.

Wajah Jaejoong terlalu transparan katanya. Sehingga dapat dimengerti dengan mudah.

"Buatkan jadi dua saja." Yoochun berkata pada pelayan yang senantiasa menunggu.

Jaejoong diam. Lelaki tampan di depannya langsung mengambil keputusan untuk memesan makanan untuk dirinya. Si pelayan mencatat cepat kemudian undur diri.

"Kau terlalu lama," Yoochun berkata, "kau tidak perlu merasa tak enak padaku."

Membuat si pria manis mengalihkan pandangan. Menyembunyikan perasaan tak enak yang kian besar. Ada juga rasa malu. Ia sebagai lelaki malah dibiayai, seakan tak memiliki harga diriㅡoh, bukan harga diri, tetapi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan jati dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

" _Senggakhajima_ , kau sudah ku anggap seperti keponakanku." Kata Yoochun berusaha memperbaiki _mood_ Jaejoong. Yah, sampai sekarang _mood namja_ cantik itu belum stabil.

Kalimat itu menyentak Jaejoong sehingga menilik si _namja_ tampan dengan sudut mata berkedut. Lihat, _mood_ nya langsung berubah. Yoochun tersenyum kecil. Kata-kata yang sebenarnya tidak menyakiti hati tapi tampak menyentil si _namja_ cantik.

" _Wae_?" Yoochun bertanya diselingi senyum jahil yang makin meruncing empat sudut siku-siku yang terbentuk di kening bagian kanan si _namja_ cantik.

Menggoda Jaejoong yang dalam mode sensitif dan _moodswing_ sedikit menghibur. Mereka tak akan berakhir bertengkar, hanya saling menghujat satu sama lain kemudian tertawa geli. Hubungan yang baik, eoh?

" _Ne_ , _ne_.. _ahjussi_." Balas Jaejoong jengkel. Wajahnya terus terang menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

Ketika si _namja_ bermarga Park bersiap membalas lagi ucapan Jaejoong, dua pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan meletakkan dua porsi makanan sejenis di atas meja beserta minuman. Menata dengan rapi lalu pergi. Jaejoong yang awalnya tidak lapar mendadak ingin melahap semua yang ada di atas meja. Matanya memancarkan napsu bergelora dengan bibir yang berkedut menahan gejolak.

Ekspresi itu tentu tertangkap mata Yoochun. Ia sedari tadi memang memperhatikan si namja cantik, "nah, Joong _ie_ makan yang banyak. Kau harus ingat bayimu butuh nutrisi." Katanya seraya menarik seporsi miliknya mendekat.

 _Doe eyes_ si _namja_ cantik mengikuti gerakan Yoochun yang memindahkan makanan. Tidak rela. Ia juga ingin yang ada di hadapan si _namja_ tampan. Menelan saliva agar Yoochun tidak menyadari keadaannya yang tiba-tiba sangat lapar. Seporsi itu tidak cukup bagi Jaejoong yang jika tengah kelaparan. Menarik piring makanannya dan mulai menyumpit sedikit dengan bibir maju. Sesekali melirik Yoochun yang asik mengunyah lalu piring di depan _namja_ itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Uh.. dia mau. Kenapa sekarang Yoochun tidak peka. Menggigit sendok di dalam mulutnya sembari memandang piring Yoochun yang hampir kandas; cepat juga makannya.

"Akan ku pesankan salad untukmu."

"Huh?" Jaejoong mendongak masih menggigit sumpit serta raut ngiler bertatapan dengan Yoochun yang juga menatapnya diiringi senyum kecil. Seketika _namja_ cantik ini sadar akan mimik wajahnya yang memalukan. Ia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sumpit dan mengambil makanan kemudian memasukkan sembarangan ke dalam mulut hingga menggembung; terlalu banyak.

Yoochun yakin ia bakal tertawa terbahak-bahak mendapati reaksi lucu ibuㅡya, katakan saja ibuㅡhamil di hadapannya jika tak segera menutup mulut dengan tangan. Menyembunyikan semua keinginan tawanya. Jaejoong di seberang merengut. Memalukan, memalukan! Ia berteriak dalam hati.

"Hem." Yoochun mereda ledakan tawa menyisakan sunggingan kecil, "kenapa tak bilang saja? Aku tidak akan melarangmu, Joong _ie_."

Bibir Jaejoong mempout, "aku tidak mau merepotkan, _samchon_."

"Haish. Sudah kubilang jangan pikirkan. Kau harus mengutamakan _baby_. Dia butuh asupan. Keinginanmu atas makanan adalah reaksi jika tubuhmu membutuhkan nutrisi dari makanan itu." Yoochun menjelaskan panjang lebar; kalimat yang hampir tiap hari berdengung di telinga Jaejoong.

Laki-laki berperawakan manis tersebut menggerutu, "ye _ahjussi_ ~ yang tahu segala hal."

"Yah! Aku ini _euisa_! _Euisa_ pribadimu!" pekik si _namja cassanova_ mulai tersulut emosi. Di seberang Jaejoong mencibir, "hei, berhenti.."

Bibir merah itu maju ke depan, membentuk pout kekesalan, "apanya _euisa_ pribadi. Setiap check kandungan selalu euisa bersuara nyaring itu yang menanganiㅡ"

"Aku mendengarmu, Kim."

"ㅡseenaknya. Mengaku-ngaku, tapi tidak terbukti." Dan terus melanjutkan; tidak memperdulikan kepulan asap dari kepala Yoochun.

Si lelaki bermarga Park menghembuskan napas. Ada senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya. Walau terpancing, ia tidak akan mendebat. Bakal makin panjang. Ia _memilih_ diam mendengar keluh kesah si _namja_ cantik yang tak disadari sedang di ungkapkan. Ah, kalau bukan karena ikatan keluarga, mungkin ia sudah bertanggung jawab atas diri Jaejoong. Tak dipungkiri _namja_ manis tersebut memiliki aura yang kuat untuk menarik seseorang jatuh dalam pesonanya, namun seseorang yang seharusnya mengemban tanggung jawab mengabaikan itu.

"Hentikan ocehanmu. Cepat habiskan makanan dalam piringmu, sebentar lagi jam makan siang selesai." Yoochun mengakhiri perdebatan aneh mereka.

Jaejoong sontak mengangkat tangan kirinya guna melihat waktu di jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Oh, benar, jam makan siang tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Melahap makanan dalam piringnya melupakan tawaran Yoochun untuk memesan lagi. Ia berfokus menghabiskan yang ada di piring. Memasukkan banyak-banyak hingga pipinya membulat gembung.

Di seberang Yoochun menggeleng. Ia juga menghabiskan makanan miliknya kemudian menyesap minuman hingga tandas. Beberapa menit kemudian si _namja_ cantik telah selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Piring lelaki berperawakan manis itu bersih, bahkan hanya tersisa sedikit noda. Wah, nafsu makan yang sangat besar.

"Ah!" desah lega Jaejoong setelah meletakkan gelas minuman. Puas dan kenyang. Ah, ia akan bekerja dengan baik sehabis ini. Tenaganya telah penuh. Bakal tahan banting dan kuat menghadapi bentakan si Tuan Presdirㅡuh~

Yoochun memanggil pelayan lalu membayar makanan mereka.

" _Jja_ , temani aku sampai _lobby_." Katanya sembari beranjak dari kursi diikuti Jaejoong.

Si _namja_ cantik sedikit kesulitan bangkit sebab perutnya yang besarㅡusia kandungan Jaejoong hampir mendekati harinya. Seharusnya ia beristirahat di rumah, namun memikirkan biaya persalinan yang mahal Jaejoong memtuskan untuk tetap bekerja. Mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari _cafe_ yang mulai sepi.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba _samchon_ mengajakku makan bersama?" tanya Jaejoong teringat akan kebingungannya atas kedatangan Yoochun yang tiba-tiba.

Yoochun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana; tampak keren, "aku baru dari rumah pasien. Teringat dirimu, kuputuskan untuk singgah sebentar."

Si lelaki manis mengangguk, " _gomawo_."

"Tak masalah. Aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Senyum tercipta di bibir si _namja cassanova_.

Jaejoong mendengus jijik, "kalimatmu menggelikan."

"Ya! Itu ucapan tulus!" Yoochun menggeplak kepala Jaejoong.

Meringis kecil seraya mengusap puncak kepalanya, namun Jaejoong tidak membalas. Ia justru tertawa yang kemudian mengundang gelengan kepala Yoochun. Mereka sama-sama terkikik setelahnya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Jaejoong menangkap siluet tubuh seseorang berjalan di depannya. Sedikit memicing, ia dapat melihat sang presdir berjalan tergesa menuju pintu _lobby_. Huh? Kemana? Seingatnya tak ada janji bertemu _client_ atau janji lain di jam kantor. Ada apa ya?

Uh, itu bukan urusannya. Mungkin pribadi. Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan pemikirannya.

"Ada apa?" suara Yoochun terdengar. Ia memperhatikan gelagat aneh Jaejoong tadi.

"Ah, tidak." Jawab Jaejoong segera. Hal itu tak perlu ia ceritakan 'kan?

Yoochun berhenti. Pun Jaejoong yang keheranan. "Baiklah, kau langsung naik saja. Aku akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit. _Jja_ , aku pergi dulu."

 _Namja_ tampan itu melambai lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berdiri di tengah-tengah _lobby_. Ia ikut membalas lambaian itu. Setelah Yoochun menghilang di balik pintu kaca di sana, ia berbalik melangkah menuju lift.

Ah.. kembali pada pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Tapi tadi _sajangnim_ pergi, artinya ia tak perlu menghadap. Baiklah, ia makin bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan hari ini.

 **xXx**

Mendapati pintu tidak terkunci Jaejoong tahu ada orang di dalam rumah. Jika bukan Ahra, pasti Yoochun. Hanya kedua orang itu yang memiliki kunci rumah selain dirinya dan suka datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Ia melepas sepatu kerja yang ia kenakan dan mengganti sandal rumah. Blazer serta tas jinjing ia pegang erat. Hari ini Jaejoong pulang tepat waktu; sebab Presdir pergi dan tidak kembali. Kesempatan bagi Jaejoong.

Di ruang tamu ia menemukan seorang pria duduk di sofa tengah fokus pada notebook di hadapannya. Jaejoong melangkah masuk kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh di sofa _single_ dekat lelaki itu.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Joong _ie_." Seunghyunㅡsi priaㅡmengalihkan perhatian pada si penghuni rumah yang baru tiba.

"Hm." Jaejoong menggumam. Menyandar pada kepala sofa dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Gerah dan lelah. Poninya tampak basah. "Apa kau bersama Ahra?"

"Ya. Dia sedang di dapur."

Ah, Jaejoong kagum dan iri dengan kedua orang itu; Seunghyun dan Ahra. Mereka masih menjalani hubungan hingga kini. Hubungan yang serius yang berujung pernikahan. Dan lelaki itu tidak memandang sebelah mata keadaan Jaejoong sekarangㅡmeski kisah lengkapnya tidak ia ketahui, Seunghyun tetap menerima Jaejoong sebagai teman dan sahabat kekasihnya.

Pria yang pengertian, _eoh_?

Hm, ia jadi ingin memiliki kekasih seperti Seunghyun; dalam sikap atau kepribadian. Ahra beruntung sekali mendapatkan Seunghyun. Ah, tidak. Ia akan memiliki baby. Itu sudah cukup. Hanya berdua. Jaejoong sudah mempunyai keluarga yang ia sayangi. Jadi tidak memerlukan seorang kekasih.

"Aku ke dalam dulu." Jaejoong bangkit. Seunghyun membalasnya dengan senyum kecil dan fokus lagi pada _notebook_.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meletakka tas serta blazer di atas ranjang kemudian mengganti pakaian kantor dengan pakaian santai. Di rumah ia selaku mengenakan kaos longgar yang berukuran XXL agar perutnya tak tertekan dan celana hawai besar. Selain ia bisa bebas bergerak, perutnya nyaman.

Pakaian kantor tadi ia masukkan ke keranjang pakaian kotor dan keluar dari kamar. Tujuannya ke dapur untuk menemui Ahra. Sudah beberapa hari gadis itu tak berkunjung, sibuk di kampus. Banyak tugas katanya.

Jaejoong langsung memeluk seorang gadis yaang berdiri di dekat washtafel membuat Ahra terkejut. Sedang Jaejoong kemudian terkekeh setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan." Katanya lalu melanjutkan aktivitas mencuci sayuran.

"Jam berapa kau datang?"

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu," katanya, "yah! Ibu hamil tidak boleh banyak beraktivitas." Ahra segera menghalau tangan Jaejoong yang hendak menyentuh sayur di _washtafel_. Ia mengeringkan kedua tangan lalu mematikan keran air.

Gadis ini langsung mendorong Jaejoong menjauh dan mendudukkan si pria manis di kursi meja makan. Ia berkacak pinggang, "kau disini saja. Biar aku yang memasak."

"Tapi aku ingin membantu~" bibir semerah cherry itu mengerucut.

" _A-ni-yo_." Jari telunjuk Ahra bergoyang di depan wajahnya. Mengabaikan raut muka menggemaskan Jaejoong yang biasanya dapat membuatnya luluh, Ahra kembali menekuni pekerjaan yang tertunda.

Bunyi aliran air segera menemani mereka di ruang dapur. Ahra mencuci sayuran.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

Jaejoong meraih serbet yang ada di dekatnya lalu membersihkan permukaan meja yang tidak kotor; mencari kegiatan sembari menemani Ahra, "baik-baik saja."

Selesai mencuci sayuran, gadis itu bersiap mengolahnya menjadi makanan untuk makan malam mereka. "Apa Presdir brengsek itu mengganggumu hari ini?"

Ahra tidak sudi menyebut nama orang yang ia maksud. Dengan mengatainya begitu, Jaejoong pasti mengerti.

Genggaman tangan Jaejoong di serbet mengerat. Meski tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka, tetap saja ia tak bisa menceritakan seluruh apa yang ia alami. Apalagi hari ini. Mencoba tersenyum melupakan semua sakit dalam hati.

"Dia pergi saat jam makan siang dan tidak kembali."

Ahra menghela napas, "aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa kau bertahan di sana."

Terukir senyum kecil di bibir Jaejoong. Semua memang menyayangkan keputusan yang ia ambil saat di terima bekerja. Waktu itu mereka belum tahu jika orang yang memimpin perusahaan adalah Jung Yunho. Setelah tahu, Ahra makin melarang Jaejoong bekerja. Tapi ia tidak mau berhenti. Ia butuh pekerjaan dan hanya perusahaan itu yang mau menerimanya meski dalam kondisi sedang hamil.

Tidak mungkin Jaejoong terus bergantung pada Ahra maupun Yoochun. Kedua orang itu memiliki kehidupan masing-masing, apalagi ia pun bakal mempunyai suatu tanggung jawab besar ketika _baby_ lahir. Jadi ia ingin berdiri sendiri. Ia ingin mampu berjuang demi anaknya.

"Biaya persalinan sangat mahal, jadi aku tak mau merepotkan kalian." Jaejoong berkata pelan.

Ahra yang tengah memasak berbalik dan menatap lelaki cantik yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan, "kau tahu kami selalu ada untukmu. Kami akan membantu sebisanya."

Balas menatap gadis cantik itu dan tersenyum, " _arayo_. Tapi aku ingin berusaha sendiri. Aku ingin merasakan perjuangan seorang ibu untuk anaknya."

Mendengar itu Ahra menghela napas. "Baiklah bila itu maumu." Menyerah. Ia kembali fokus pada masakan yang tengah ia masak di atas kompor.

Senyum Jaejoong melebar. Ia tahu Ahra sedikit tak senang dengan keinginannya, namun peran gadis terlalu baik dalam kehidupan Jaejoong. Ia tak ingin lebih merepotkan.

"Ah ya.. apa kau akan menginap?"

Tangan Ahra yang memegang spatula berhenti bergerak. Ia berpikir sejenak, " _ani_. Tugasku masih banyak. Kau tahu, akhir semester."

"Baiklah. _Gwenchana_.. semoga berhasil." Balas Jaejoong.

Ahra berbalik dan menunjukkan senyum cerah pada si lelaki cantik.

 **xx**

Hari ini presdir tidak masuk.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah hapal hari apa saja sajangnin tidak datang. Ia juga tahu jika Yunho masih harus menyelesaikan _study_ nya di DongBang University. Ia dengar desas-desus dari para staff, Yunho diminta presdir utama untuk menjalankan perusahaan ini sementara sang presdir utamaㅡayah Yunhoㅡmengurus cabang yang berada di luar negara.

Alasan mengapa seseorang yang seharusnya belum menduduki kursi presdir, meski perusahaan memang akan tetap di berikan padanya. Tapi dilihat dari kinerja si presdir muda cukup cekatan ditambah sikap kepemimpinan yang sangat kentara.

Mereka keluarga yang sangat kaya. Apalagi Jaejoong pernah masuk ke dalam rumah mirip istana yang ia yakini adalah kediaman Jung di Seoul. Ah, pantas saja jika si Jung muda memiliki sikap arogan dan sombong.

Jangan pikirkan Joongi _e_ , batinnya.

Karena presdir tidak masuk ia jadi tak mempunyai banyak pekerjaan. Hanya meneliti ulang berkas, menerima surat masuk, memilah-milah map berdasarkan golongannya dan mengetik beberapa arsip yang mesti memiliki salinan. Pekerjaan yang tidak menguras tenaga. Ia pun tak perlu beranjak dari kursinya.

Ting!

Suara _lift_ terdengar disusul bunyi pintu benda itu terbuka dan roda bergerak. Jaejoong menoleh; melihat seorang _office boy_ berjalan menghampiri dengan _trolley bucket_ berisi alat kebersihan.

"Jae _hyung_." Sapa si _office boy_ ceria. Ia berdiri di depan meja Jaejoong, " _sajangnim_ tidak masuk?"

Jaejoong melirik pintu ruangan _sajangnim_ lalu menggeleng. "Kau ingin membersihkan ruangannya?"

"Tadinya.. tapi, ya sudahlah." Katanya tenang lalu menarik kursi di hadapan Jaejoong dan duduk. Membiarkan _bucket_ miliknya berada di dekat meja. " _Hyung_ banyak pekerjaan?"

"Tidak."

 _Office boy_ bernama Lee Seungri ini memandang kegiatan Jaejoong yang sedang mengetik. Tak lama ia bangkit berdiri, "karena presdir tidak datang, aku membersihkan arealmu saja _hyung_."

Jaejoong mendongak, " _eoh_? Tidak apa-apa?"

" _Gwaenchana_. Lagipula tugasku memang membersihkan ruangan." Ia pamer senyum dan mengambil peralatan kebersihan dari _bucket_ ; _chemical_ pembersih kaca dan _squeze_.

Sementara Jaejoong melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengetik, Seungri mulai membersihkan kaca yang terpasang di dinding, sebagai penghias ruangan.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Seungri.

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian dari latar monitor, " _ye_?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai _sajangnim_?"

Huh? Pendapat? Jaejoong berpikir; ia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan masalah itu. Bahkan ketika hampir semua _staff_ menjelek-jelekkan _sajangnim_ ia tidak ikut buka mulut. Pun tak ambil pusing bila sajangnim mulai menekannya dengan pekerjaan atau bentakan-bentakan yang ia terima.

Kini ia baru menyadari. Selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun berpikiran buruk mengenai Yunho; memendam rasa tak sukaㅡseperti para pekerja lainㅡatau membenci. Dia tak melakukan itu walau banyak sekali perbuatan kasar telah dilakukan si Jung muda padanya. Jaejoong tidak tahu juga tak mengerti. Dia adalah korban, berhak menuntut. Namun.. sampai sekarang ia memilih diam.

" _Mourege_.." jawab Jaejoong. [tidak tahu]

Seungri langsung menatap si asisten _sajangnim_. Matanya membulat kaget, " _mourege_? _Sajangnim_ sering menyakitimu. Apa kau tak berpikir ia keterlaluan dan jahat?"

Sebagian kecil karyawanㅡpara _cleaner service_ ㅡmengetahui apa yang dialami oleh Jaejoong, sebab _sajangnim_ tak segan-segan membentak, memarahi dan berkata kasar kepada si _namja_ cantik di depan orang lain; lebih sering di depan mereka yang bekerja di bidang kebersihan karena mereka selalu berlalu lalang di tiap divisi, juga Jaejoong banyak menghabiskan waktu di _pantry_.

 _Staff_ yang lain tidak ada yang mengira Jaejoong adalah seorang pria, mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan _nuna_ karena perutnya yang besar dan mereka tahu bila si lelaki manis tengah hamil. Jaejoong sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu asal ia diterima dan yah, mereka memperlakukan ia dengan baik.

Ia pun tak tahu alasan pasti mengapa dapat diterima bekerja di sini. Mungkin karena satu universitas bersama _sajangnim_ dan menganggap ia bisa menjadi assisten yang baik dikarenakan nilai-nilai yang ia peroleh. Entahlah.. Jaejoong tak mau memikirkan terlalu jauh. Yang terpenting ia punya pekerjaan dan tak terlalu merepotkan orang lain.

Dan tentang sikap Jung _sajangnim_. Orang lain sudah berpikir bila sikapnya sangat jahat, tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Ia hanya fokus pada pekerjaan dan _baby_.

"Hidupku tidak untuk mengurusi kepribadian orang lain." Balas Jaejoong kemudian fokus kembali pada layar monitor.

Seungri diam. Menatap lekat lelaki yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ah, tidak baik mempengaruhi seseorang dengan pemikiran sendiri. Dia tidak bisa mengubah kepribadian seseorang. Jaejoong merupakan pribadi yang baik, semua senang padanya pun dia. Sebaiknya ia tak perlu bicara yang aneh-aneh tentang orang lain. Seungri bukan penggosip.

"Hm.. nanti siang _hyung_ akan makan bersama kami?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

Jaejoong mendongak, menampilkan senyum kecil yang manis, " _geureomyo_."

Seungri balas tersenyum. Baiklah, banyak pekerjaan yang mesti di selesaikan sebelum jam makan siang.

 **xx**

Pulang tepat waktu dimanfaatkan Jaejoong dengan berjalan-jalanㅡpulang berjalan kaki sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak menikmati waktu bersantai seperti ini. Memandang orang-orang yang juga pulang bekerja, anak-anak dan para remaja. Walau hanya begini, ia merasa sangat senang. Senyum sesekali muncul di bibirnya kala melihat pemandangan lucu atau bagus menurutnya; atau melihat barang-barang yang di pajang dalam toko.

Ketika melewati sebuah mini market Jaejoong berhenti. Menimbang-nimbang; masuk atau tidak ke dalam sambil mengingat adakah kebutuhan rumah yang habis. Bulan kemarin ia berbelanja sedikit, jadi pasti ada beberapa kebutuhan yang mesti di beli, berhubung ia di luar dan berdiri di depan mini market.

Jaejoong menarik tali tas yang panjangㅡsebelumnya ia hanya memegang tasㅡlalu menyampirkan di bahu. Masuk ke dalam mini market yang langsung di sambut kasir dengan senyum cerah dan ia balas kemudianenyusuri rak-rak. Kebetulan ia bawaa sedikit uang tunai hari ini. Karena tidak naik bus, dia bisa memakai uangnya untuk membeli kebutuhan rumah.

"Um.." si lelaki manis berhenti di depan rak susu ibu hamil. Banyak pilihan. Susu yang Jaejoong komsumsi biasanya tak ada; mungkin karena harga yang terbilang mahal.

Yah, untuk _baby_ , Jaejoong tak mau sembarangan. Ia ingin yang terbaik. Yoochun dan Ahra juga begitu. Mereka kadang diam-diam menyetok susu untuk Jaejoong. Kali ini ia ingin beli sendiri. Tapi, kalau tidak adaㅡ

Bruk!

" _Jweisonghamnida_."

Jaejoong sontak menoleh. Melihat dua orang pria bertubrukan di ujung lorong. Salah satu membungkuk sebentar kemudian pergi, sedang salah satunya lagiㅡ _omo_! _Doe eyes_ itu membola dengan mulut terbuka. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong berjalan ke ujung lorong yang lain dan bersembunyi. Ia bernapas lega saat berhasil menyembunyikan diri.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti akan meledak. Jaejoong melongokkan kepala sedikit untuk melihat keadaan; melihat seseorang yang membuatnya bersembunyi sedang memperhatikan rak yang dipenuhi kotak susu. Bukan susu hamil, susu yang memang diperuntukkan untuk umum.

Dia mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang, celana jeans warna senada dan sepatu kets abu-abu. Terlihat tampan dan sangat muda. Tampaknya tengah bingung memilih susu yang akan diambil. Wajah berpikir yang sebenarnya biasa saja dan telah sering dilihat, namun lain di mata Jaejoong sekarang. Tak ada aura menyeramkan dan selayaknya seorang pemuda.

Tanpa sadar tangan Jaejoong bergerak mengusap permukaan perut yang membuncit, "kau merindukan _appa_ mu ya?"

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong membisu. A-apa yang baru ia katakan? Huh?! Dia bicara tanpa dipikir? Keluar begitu saja?

"Haish! _Mwo-e_?! Tidak-tidak-tidak." Jaejoong menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, "apa yang kupikirkan? Hah! Lupakan..!"

Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya lagi. Si pemuda berjalan meninggalkan rak juga si lelaki manis yang bersembunyi menuju kasir. Kaki Jaejoong ikut melangkah pelan-pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara di belakang. Mengikutu hingga rak pertama dan berdiam di baliknya seraya terus mengawasi si pemuda yang tengah membayar minuman susu dalam botol di kasir.

"Dia tidak kelihatan kejam," Jaejoong bergumam, "kalau saja dari dulu.."

Sekali lagi Jaejoong tersentak atas kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut tanpa ia sadari. Memukul kepalanya sambil menggerutu dan sesekali mengintip. Saat si pemuda berjalan keluar mini market, Jaejoong kembali mengikuti. Setiba di halaman ia melihat mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap melaju pelataran parkirㅡhalamanㅡmini market.

Termenung.

Matanya memandang arah kemana kendaraan beroda empat tadi melaju. Jantung yang berdebar masih terasa. Menyebab sesuatu yang aneh mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Keinginan melihat lebih lama, memperhatikan detil dan merasakan kehadiran di sisinya. Menyemarakkan sebuah harapan yang tiba-tiba melintas; harapan bersama.

Namun kenyataan yang ada seolah menyakiti hati Jaejoong. Menyadarkan dari angan-angan semu. Ah, betapa kejam kehidupan nyata. Jaejoong harus menderita sendiri, menanggung beban yang kalau tak dihadapi mungkin bakal membuatnya gila. Hah.. ini lebih menyakitkan dibentak dan dimarahi setiap hari; dimana kau tidak dapat mewujudkan impianㅡtunggu dulu.. impian?

"Haish!" Jaejoong menggeleng kencang. Menepuk-nepuk pipi lalu menggeleng lagi, " _michigetta_ ~"

Yah~ gila karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak; berjalan bersama si Jung muda? Jung Yunho? Oh, otakmu sudah tak waras Kim Jaejoong. Ia menggerutu dalam hati. Ditambah tadi ia bicara sendiri. Uh, mungkin karena terlalu lelah maka ia tak bisa berpikir jenih.

" _Jja_ , kita pulang saja." Katanya sembari mengusap perut. Melupakaan tujuan sebelumnya memasuki mini market.

 **xx**

Lagi, presdir tidak masuk. Jaejoong tidak mendapat banyak pekerjaan. Para staff lain seakan mengerti bila ia tak bisa terlalu banyak bekerja sehingga ketika sajangnim tak datang mereka akan mengerjakan sendiri lalu hasilnya dikirim melalui email kepada Jaejoong. Ia tinggal menyalin dan simpan. Selesai.

Dari pagi Jaejoong cuma duduk di kursi, memutar musik dengaan suara pelan, membuat laporanㅡsudah selesaiㅡbermain game di komputer, berbincang dengan _cleaning service_ , kadang ia menelpon staff yang di kenal hanya untuk bertanya apa ada yang bisa ia bantu; jawabannya, tidak perlu.

Fuuh~ ia menghela napas dengan bibir cemberut. Memang membosankan bila sajangnim tidak datang. Ia jadi tak melakukaan apa-apa. Melirik jam kecil di sudut meja masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Mesti menunggu satu jam lagi untuk makan siang. Rasanya dia langsung ingin kr pantry dan mengobrol bersama karyawan di sana.

Ting!

Suara lift di susul bunyi gesekaan yang menandakan benda besi itu terbuka. Jaejoong mematikan musik yang ia putar lalu mengamati lorong di dekatnya. Menebak-nebak siapa yang datang. _Sajangnim_ tidak mungkin karena tengah kuliah, _cleaning service_ beberapa jam lalu telah kemari. Orang lain? Siapa?

Muncul seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi; kemeja di lapis jas, sepatu dan celana kaij berwarna hitam. Bak eksekutif muda. Berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Walau wajahnya tampak datar, tapi cara berjalannya membuat si pemuda kelihatan _charming_ juga tampan dan menggoda.

" _Nuguseo_?"

Huh?

Jaejoong berusaha bangkit dari kursi, tapi sedikit sulit karena beban di perutnya. Ia membungkuk sebentat dan menjawab, "Kim Jaejoong _imnida_. Sekretaris Jung _sajangnim_."

"Oh." Mengangguk, "Jung _sajangnim_ ada di ruangannya?"

" _Eobseoyo_. Jung _sajangnim_ tidak masuk hari ini."

Dia mengangguk lagi. Mata pemuda ini lalu teralih ke perut Jaejoong yang sontak membuat si lelaki manis memeluk gundukan besar tersebut; bermaksud melindungi. Tatapan menyelidik begitu sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kau.. sedang hamil?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Menyembunyikan wajah. Tidak mau melihat reaksi lain dari orang di hadapannya.

Hening. Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong menengadah. Yang ia dapati hanya wajah tak berekspresi dari si pemuda. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia membungkuk dan pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong. Menyebabkan si lelaki manis terbengong tidak paham.

" _Nugunde_?" kata Jaejoong sambil berpikir. Dia tidak kenal pemuda tadi. Hm, reaksinya juga begitu. Siapa?

 _ **tbc**_

Halo semua.

Um, jangan marah ya karena lama banget baru di update. Soalnya aku sibuk banget, jualan. Juga kemaren ini filenya di flashdisk rusak padahal udah di ketik setengah. Disusul flashdisknya ikut rusak. Jadi semuanya hilang.

Ini ku ketik di hp. Kalau ada typo, harap maklum /senyum tiga jari/

Entah ada yang masih nunggu penpik ini. Atau udah lupa dan malas baca gegara telat update, yah.. masing-masing aja. Aku nggak memaksa.

Oya, kemaren banyak yang ngasih saran nama buat anaknya YJ. Makasih banyak yaah.. tapi, arti namanya nggak langsung menohok. Karena mesti dijabarin dulu biar paham. Makasih banget ya, udah mau apreasiasi. Dan aku lupa balas beberapa yang udah kasih nama TT maaf banget.

Mungkin, nama anak YJ kusamain aja dengan anak mereka di Silent Angel. Bagi yang lupa coba aja search Silent Angel di FFn, masih ada tapi versi HunHan. Aku memang ijinin di bikin versi HunHannya jadi jangan kaget.

Dan ini, masih dari sisi Jeje. Chap depan sisi Yun. Gimana sebenarnya pandangaan Yun terhadap Jeje.

Maaf juga singkat, soalnya aku rada kapok bikin panjang-panjang. Karena dari chap 1 wordnya lebih dari 6k aku jadi kaya punya tuntutan tiap chapter 6k. Padahal nggak harus juga.

Oya, aku juga mau bilang. Aku bukan Cassie. Aku memang YunJaeshipper dan suka DB5K, tapi aku bukaan Cassie. Aku cuma seorang Kpopers. Netral. Jadi jangan salah paham dan nuduh sembarangan aku pindah fandom. Karena aku sama sekali nggak masuk fandom. Aku udah pernaah bilang sebelumnya, kuharap jangan ada yang dalah paham.

Tengkyu..


End file.
